Moonlight Tresses
by Itachiforever342
Summary: Starved, beaten and cast off for dead, what's a slave to do but die? Fate has different plans for this one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

I got this idea from a manga I read, so the concept isn't really mine, but the terms are!

Here's chapter one!

* * *

**Moonlight Tresses**

"Get over here, ginpatsu!"

Feet worn with callouses and scrapes led the owner to a dark-haired woman who stood at the end of the field. No words escaped the chapped lips, not even when the poorly shorn hair was grasped and pulled up so eyes of the same color were shown.

"Why hasn't the field been planted yet? I told you to be done by noon! And now it's half past the hour!"

"Begging your pardon, my lady, but a field a kilometer square with only this person working thoroughly—"

The older woman kicked the face of the one who was apologizing. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SUCH TALK?! _YOU DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SUCH THINGS! YOU'RE JUST A DAMN GINPATSU!"_

"But with the radishes planted three decimeters apart, it isn't possible for a single worker to complete the task within the time perimeters you have set, my lady. It takes five minutes to plant the seeds to perfection in a single spot, and at that pace—"

"FIFTEEN LASHES! AND I'LL MAKE IT THIRTY IF YOU KEEP IT UP!"

* * *

Fifteen lashes with a nine-tailed whip later, the punisher, a middle-aged man with dark hair also, dragged the limp form to a river. He pushed the head under the surface, bubbles floating to the surface.

"Milady won't miss a disobedient ginpatsu, so I'll make sure she never has to hear from you again."

The body went limp and he grunted. "Done in already? Well then…"

He lifted the form and tied the ankles to a large rock. He made sure the knots were tight before throwing it in. He smirked before waving. "Farewell, filthy ginpatsu."

* * *

Little did he know that the body was still quite alive as it drifted to the bottom. It untied the rope and swam with the current for who knew how long, saltiness tasted for quite a while then fresh water again, until the person was washed onto the shore. Water gushed from the lungs, before a mutter came from the pale lips.

"Hypothermia…infected wounds…near suffocation…must…get medical attention…"

With another heave, more water came out and the form began to shiver violently, cheeks pale and the entire back of the filthy, tattered garment stained in blood and shredded to almost nonexistence. Broken fingernails began to dig into the ground, dragging the rest of the body to what was presumed a drier and warmer place. One eye bled from an impact from a rock, while the other was closed and tearing.

Being near a river, mosquitoes and flies swarmed the exposed skin, biting and chewing, weakness settling in the limbs as time went on. When the sun rose, they relented, but much of the torn skin was eaten off, and bites upon bites marred the uninjured flesh.

"Further…infection…possible…disease… Require…rescue…treatment…"

With that, consciousness was lost.

* * *

"Is the person dead, Master Kakashi?"

"No, but we leave them alone, they will die soon. Looks like they've been here for hours, maybe even days."

"But the back skin is rotting! EWWW!"

"Could that be gangrene setting in?"

"Enough with being grossed out, you three. You're acting like little kids. Come on, we have to get back right away."

On pure reflex, the lips began to move and a hoarse whisper came from them.

"Open wounds…infected from river water, open air, various insects…hypothermia and near suffocation from almost drowning… minor blood loss…blunt trauma to the left eye…hemorrhaging…immediate treatment…required…"

"What the hell?!"

"Was that the body?!"

"It sounded like a medical assessment."

"Right. Perhaps this is a doctor from town hospital."

"But those are whip wounds and the hands and feet look like they've been worked to death, Kakashi-sensei. There's no way a doctor would suffer that. Looks more like a farmer or a slave."

"We'll find out from this person later, but now we have to go faster or this person won't make it."

"Many thanks…for caring…to rescue…ginpatsu…"

* * *

Hours of agony and treatments later, a cool hand came to the forehead.

"Where did you find this person?"

"At the edge of a river, about ten miles out."

"No identification?"

"None besides the ruined yukata."

"These back wounds, they're surrounded by scars of a similar type. This person's been through much, and I don't want any questions about it until they're healed."

"Is it a girl or boy?"

"A girl, a mere child from the size, and you say she was mumbling the assessment of her condition and injuries while she was unconscious? How could she do that if she looks like she's a slave or a field worker? And her hair, it's been cropped several times, and not all at once. Her eyebrows have been shaved so much they're hardly growing back anymore, as are the eyelashes, and any appearing pubic hair. Even though her eye has been cleared of all infection, I'm not sure if she'll ever see out of it again. She's so thin that she must've skipped whole days without meals yet had to work her hands to the bone. Whoever her parents or guardians were, it's outright cruelty and neglect. She looks much, much older than her age, just because of the emaciation. But for her to be smart like a doctor… What is she?"

The question awoke the near-comatose girl so she breathed, "Ginpatsu…"

"Young lady, are you awake?"

One eye opened, the other bandaged and unable to. It was unfocused, but cleared as cognitive functions began to arise in the brain from being so weak for a massive duration of time. The pale lips, which were still devoid of color, moved again.

"Consciousness is achieved."

A woman with long blonde hair in two low tails bent over her, her brown eyes that shone from her pretty face filled with concern. This woman had a large pair of breasts, larger than anyone the girl had seen. Would that mean that she had had a procedure done to enhance them? Or perhaps she was just well endowed? They blocked all view of her lower body, so all sight was kept on her face.

"Good. How are you feeling?"

"Internal temperature lower than normal, nervous system speed to body stunted from anesthesia and concussion, and discomfort ranging from minimal to moderate from healing wounds."

"She sounds like a dry medical essay, not a person," a man's voice from behind the prone form commented.

"Are you talking like that because of the concussion, young lady?" the woman asked.

"This person is…being precise, ma'am," the girl replied, blinking her eye a little. "Does the precision displease you?"

The woman's eyebrows pinched together and she frowned. "Now you switch to a beaten puppy tone, is there something wrong with you?"

"No, ma'am."

"What did you say just before you woke up?"

"A ginpatsu, ma'am."

" 'A' ginpatsu? You almost sound like you're a different species."

"Um…this person is."

"What do you mean?"

"The owner says this ginpatsu is not allowed to speak of it."

"Your 'owner' left you for dead and hasn't come looking for you. You're a free person now, so you can talk about whatever you want."

"Where this ginpatsu comes from, there are normal humans, then there are the ginpatsu. They can be born from humans, or other ginpatsu, which has been studied that says that it's a mutant gene in every human. Concentrated enough, a ginpatsu is born instead of a normal human baby, but only rarely, a percentage of twenty-two or smaller, can a ginpatsu birth a human baby because of the same gene.

"Ginpatsu are mainly identified from the silver hair and eyes at birth."

"That sounds more like a sneer term or insult than an actual species name," the same male voice murmured. "Why would someone call a species that?"

"It is, for anyone who births a ginpatsu will torture it, and everyone else in its life. How this ginpatsu was found is a common occurrence. Most aren't found in time to be healed."

"Are there other distinctions?" the woman prodded further, eyes fascinated.

"Ginpatsu are distinctly geniuses, and a low percentage are super geniuses. Also, ginpatsu are half avian."

"Half avian? You mean you have wings?"

"Hidden in the back, the scarring and wounds make it difficult for them to emerge. The bones are hollow, lungs are larger, back and chest muscles are more pronounced, the surface of the skin is almost feathery in feel where it isn't scarred and if allowed to reproduce, would lay eggs instead of birthing live young."

"Really? On the surface, you look one hundred percent human. Even the anesthesia worked properly."

"Normal human medicines make no difference to how a ginpatsu's body reacts. The genetic makeup might be a fusion of mammal and avian, but still close enough because both are animals."

"Does your species have a proper name?"

"Yes, harpy."

"Harpies? Aren't they only women?"

"In the past, but they evolved so male births became just as common as females."

"With how the word 'harpy' has become a term for a predatory person or shrewish woman, I think I would prefer to call her a ginpatsu, it sounds better, unless you can think of a better term, Tsunade-sama," the man murmured.

"Perhaps 'ginyoku' or 'ginme'," Tsunade answered without looking away from her patient. "What would you like?"

" 'Ginyoku' would be too conspicuous, but this ginpatsu likes 'ginme'," the girl decided, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"After all this chatting, shouldn't we know your name, young lady?" the hidden man questioned.

She closed her eye and heaved a sigh. "My honored mother called this person Mikadzuki."

"You don't refer to yourself naturally, like 'I, me, myself, my, mine'. Is there a reason you don't do that?"

"If it happens…it hurts too much," Mikadzuki murmured with a wince. "Ginme don't have identities, go to school, earn money, are seen not heard, or _ever_ leave where they work unless in death."

"If you weren't allowed to go to school, how do you know so much about medicine?"

"My honored mother…taught…while still inside the egg… Ginme develop hearing and cognitive centers first, then the rest of the body. The shell is thin enough and the memory was good enough to recall everything. Not just medicine, mathematics, science, astronomy, anything and everything within the ten months it takes to hatch."

"Was your mother a teacher?"

"No…Dear Mother was a ginme…"

"How did _she_ know so much?"

The girl on the brink of puberty shivered, so hard it seemed she was experiencing a seizure. She began babbling incoherently and her breathing turned ragged.

Tsunade grabbed her face and measured her wide pupils, before injecting a sedative into her system. "That triggered a dangerous mental breakdown. So that far into the past is taboo. I'll make a note of that and let her sleep for now."

Once again, consciousness was lost.

* * *

I'm rating this "T" for now, but with themes like this, _should_ I make it "M"?

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Bit of a slow start, but here's chapter two!

* * *

It wasn't for quite some time that Mikadzuki was able to push off the effects of the sedatives, awareness coming to her as she opened her eyes. The white ceiling of the room came into view first, then the feeling of growing strength that hadn't been present previous to this time. Without permission or thought, she sat up, startling who was in the room.

"She's awake!"

Three faces were right in hers the next second, intensity she'd never witnessed before in their countenances. Curiosity, not enmity or revulsion. She blinked at the sudden movement and apprehension flooded her body. Why were they goggling at her as if she was the most captivating object in the room? Had they never seen a ginme in their lifetimes? Although uncommon, they weren't a novelty. Hadn't their parents taught them to shun and despise any ginme they came across?

The blonde one in the middle spoke first after nearly five minutes of silence. "So it's true, you _do_ look different than the last time we saw you! You sure heal fast for civilian! It's only been four days since Master Kakashi found you! It's really cool that—"

"Naruto, you're hogging her attention!" the pink-haired girl on the right cut in, shoving him off the bed. "Plus she's still healing, even if she looks much, much better!" She gave an apologetic smile and asked, "Are you feeling okay? The moron just launched into his tirade without even thinking about that first!"

Seeing as they weren't being prosaic themselves, she decided that she shouldn't call their attention to her usual vocal habits. She answered the other girl, "I'm healthier than when I was previously roused."

The blistering curiosity changed to bewilderment on the two's faces that remained.

"You're so cruel, Sakura," Naruto whimpered from the ground. He sat up and sat on the edge of the bed next to the unnamed dark-haired boy. "Why'd you push me for?"

"You speak almost normally now," the other boy observed. "Was that broken yet intelligent muttering weird for you?"

She shook her head. "I merely assessed my current physical condition, which wasn't favorable, my lord."

Naruto almost fell off the bed again, but this time because he was roaring with laughter. "She called you 'lord', Sasuke! That-that's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

"Shut up dumbass," Sasuke grumbled as he glared at Naruto.

Sakura then asked, "Why'd you call Sasuke 'my lord'? It's not like he's any different from anyone else."

Fierce trepidation at this being pointed out when it should be obvious racked her entire being. "He's a kurokami, the ruling class. I'm a mere ginpatsu, I shouldn't be addressing him with anything less."

Naruto actually keeled backwards onto the floor, his mirth overtaking his sense of balance. "You-you actually think that _Sasuke_ is some type of nobility or royalty?! Sure he's a member of the Uchiha Clan, but when he's around us, he's just a normal kid!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he noticed that the silver-haired girl was perfectly serious with her statement. "Just where the hell are you from if your view of the world is so skewed? The color of hair has nothing to do with our rank or status. It's our family names and living conditions."

"I'm from an island named Moon Country. The ruling class has always been the kurokami (black hairs), then the chakami (brown hairs), the noble class, then the kinpatsu (gold hairs), the common class, then the ginpatsu (silver hairs), the slave class."

"Black rules, brown is next, the gold is common, and silver are slaves?!" Sakura gasped in horror. "Isn't there a middle class?"

"No, merchants come and go, they never stay long."

Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes. "Your country's called 'Moon' Country yet the ones who should be ruling class is flipped. Silver is the color of the full moon, while black is the new moon."

"It's more like a lunar eclipse, the light of the ginpatsu are blocked by the darkness of the kurokami. It's how it's always been in my country."

Naruto scowled as he came back up. "I don't like that your social status is set by the color of your hair! If it was like that around here, I'd tear it down and build one like we have today, or even better, where everyone is equal, no matter which family they're born in! In fact, when I become Hokage, I'll do it!"

"Hokage? I've never heard of such a title."

"Haven't you ever heard of ninjas?" Sasuke queried with raised brows.

"No."

"Sakura, if you please."

Sakura pulled out a scroll and unrolled it to reveal a detailed map of the world. "Instead of an army, each of the great five countries, which are named after the five elements, fire, wind, earth, lightning and water, has a ninja village. The leader of a village is named 'shadow' with the element of their country. So, Hokage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, Raikage and Mizukage. Other minor countries have villages, but it matters the size. I'm positive that your country has a ninja village, the Village Hidden Under the Moon, so it's strange you, who's so smart, wouldn't have heard about it."

Mikadzuki's eyes flew over the map, locating the island where she'd lived all her life. It was so _minuscule_ compared to Fire Country, where she was now. How had she _ever_ managed to swim all the way over while grievously injured? She must've had more strength than she'd thought, feigning death by drowning. She'd wanted freedom, why did she still think—

She flinched and shook her head. Those thoughts were vulnerable and shouldn't be breached.

"Are you okay?" Sakura placed a hand on her forehead. "Should I call Lady Tsunade for you so she can help you relax?"

"No, sedatives aren't required at this time."

She calmed herself out of sheer force of will and touched the dot that indicated the "Village Hidden in the Leaves", where they were now. How had they gotten her there so fast when she couldn't have been more than a few miles inland? Did ninjas have such powers incomprehensible that they could travel from one place to the other instantaneously?

"How did you get to the middle of the country so quickly when you rescued me?"

Naruto perked up. "Oh, Master Kakashi did this really cool thing he called a 'reverse summon'! He got us there in a snap, since he said that if we'd run all the way, you wouldn't have made it! By the way, how did you get those ugly slashes on your back?"

She hugged herself so she could feel the bandages that covered her back. "What do they do to slaves who disobey? Every time I opened my mouth, fifteen lashes, if I persisted, thirty." She curled in on herself as she whimpered, "I only wanted her understand that it was too much work for a single young ginpatsu…it would've taken twenty-five hours of constant work…but she wouldn't let me finish…"

She shook her head and raised herself back up. "My apologies, I shouldn't be speaking of that."

Sakura hugged her. "No, you shouldn't be afraid to tell anyone that you've been mistreated. You're a person, like the rest of us."

Naruto started to cry and hugged her too, caressing her uneven locks. "I'm sorry I brought up such painful memories! You can cry on my shoulder anytime if you're feeling sad!"

Mikadzuki's body relaxed under their affectionate gestures.

Sasuke squirmed a bit, discomfited by such open displays. "Guys, stop that. It's embarrass—"

Naruto and Sakura pulled him into the group hug and he flushed from the proximity.

* * *

Tsunade returned to check on Mikadzuki's health when she came upon the three chatting to the girl. She stopped in the doorway and watched as the patient seemed to relax as she spoke like a real person for the first time. Her recovery had been so quick it was unnatural. She still would have painful scars on her back from the consistent whippings, but in a day or two she'd be well enough to leave the hospital.

Then where would she go? She knew nothing of the outside world, even though she was sharp as a whip. She thought she was the lowest of low, even though she could possibly be the smartest person in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Her inferiority complex would be hard to break, since it had been pounded into her all her life. If she was given a library, she'd memorize and properly use everything within a month.

It was a shame to butt in, but she had a patient to check up on, and if she didn't, she'd be late coming back to her job as Hokage. She knocked on the door and slid it open.

"Miss Mikadzuki, it looks like you're fitting in just fine with Team Seven."

"Is that your name?" Sakura asked, which received a nod for a response.

"It was the name my honored mother gave to me when I was hatched."

Naruto looked properly befuddled. "Hatched? Don't you mean born?"

Mikadzuki shook her head. "It's true. I came from an egg, not born directly from my honored mother. I'm a human-bird hybrid."

"Huh?" all the team asked in chorus.

She lifted her arm. "Here, feel. What does my skin feel like?"

A trio of fingertips traced the underside of her arm. Sakura giggled. "It feels so soft! Like a chick's feathers!"

"Wow, it really does!" Naruto chimed.

Sasuke's face was quietly awed.

"This is from the microscopic feathers which grow from my skin," Mikadzuki explained. "Once my back is healed, my wings will be able to emerge."

"Are they silver too?" Naruto asked, excited.

"Yes, although I haven't shown them for a long time."

"Can you actually fly?" Sasuke queried, his eyes on hers.

"Yes."

"How? Your body should be too heavy for actual flight."

"My bones are hollow, just like a bird's, and my chest and back muscles are much stronger to help with my wing strength. It's been studied thoroughly by other ginme like myself, but our bodies are much lighter than that of a normal human's, even if a running start is needed."

"If you could fly, why didn't you escape from your captors earlier?"

Agony squeezed her chest and she replied in a tight voice, "I didn't know I could…"

"Sasuke, enough," Tsunade ordered and came over to the battered girl. "I need to change your bandages and check your eyesight, Miss Mikadzuki, so I want the rest of you to leave the room."

"Awwww…Granny Tsunade, do we have to?!" Naruto whined, but Sakura grabbed his arm and Sasuke's, leading them out.

"Don't be such a moron, Naruto! It's patient privacy!"

The door shut behind them and Tsunade changed the bandages on her back, healing as she went. Then came the sight test.

"I want you to cover your right eye for me."

As soon as Mikadzuki did so, she couldn't see anymore. She blinked her free eye, but it didn't clear up in the slightest.

"Can you see out of it?"

"No."

"As I suspected when I watched you interact with Team Seven. You always turned your head to the left further when speaking to Naruto and Sasuke. You didn't notice how much larger your blind spot was?"

"Not at first."

"How's the vision in your right eye?"

She lowered her hand and glanced around the room. "Optimal."

"Good. Your wounds are nearly healed and with a night's rest, I'm sure you'll be in well enough shape to leave tomorrow."

"I'm well enough to leave now."

Tsunade shook her head. "No, you're not. The infection is still healing with antibiotics and won't be kicked until tomorrow, so I'm leaving the IVs in until then. I'm not risking the infection making a comeback because you wanted to leave early."

"It's not that, my immune system has gone through worse. This is the first time I've been to a hospital and treated for anything, and only for the reason that I was dying. The only reason my eye went blind is because of untreated hemorrhaging, which has never occurred previously."

"You're right, but I'm not taking any chances, patient being smarter than I am or not."

She patted the girl's head and then asked, "Would you like a nurse to trim your hair so it's an even length?"

"Yes, please."

"I see you've loosened up because you've talked with some of your peers. How does it feel?"

"Enlightening."

"I'll see you when I have you released into someone's custody. I can't have you wandering the streets like a beggar, what would the villagers say about their Hokage then?"

"You're Hokage?"

"Yes. The Fifth Hokage, to be exact."

"Is that why they call you 'Lady' Tsunade?"

"That and I'm one of the Legendary Sannin."

"You're a powerful ninja?"

"I have to be, or else they wouldn't have made me Hokage. It's part of the job description."

"Really?"

"Being the most powerful ninja in the village, yes."

"You must be amazing, if you can defeat men as well as women."

"Gender has nothing to do with it, but I am the first female Hokage. Now you should lie down and rest, and make sure your new friends keep it down, we're in a hospital and other patients need their rest as well."

"I'll make sure they know."

* * *

Soon as Tsunade left, Team Seven came back in, Sakura speaking first this time.

"We've been talking, and we think that we should help you get used to the village and the people here, so you're not so overwhelmed by everything once you leave the hospital."

"What do you say?" Naruto urged excitedly.

In less than a second, her decision was made. "That would be agreeable to me."

The blonde was about to cheer when Sakura slapped a hand over his mouth. "We're in a hospital! No yelling!"

Sasuke snorted with a smirk on his face. "Dumbass."

Naruto growled and snarled, albeit quietly, "I'm not a dumbass, Sasuke!"

"Then how come you still do stupid things after all this time?"

Mikadzuki watched them with pinched eyebrows. Was this how everyone treated those close to them? It seemed…hostile.

Sakura noticed the other girl's befuddled expression and sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Naruto and Sasuke might be the best of friends, but Sasuke likes to tease Naruto because it riles him up. If I didn't know better, I'd think that Naruto thinks it's fun after all this time, too. They're not your typical best friends, because they're also rivals."

"Rivals? In what?"

"They both want to be better than the other in the ninja arts. Sasuke has Naruto beat in natural talent, but Naruto's grown in leaps and bounds since he went on a mission to find Lady Tsunade. I guess determination and guts can do that, he's got ample amounts of both."

"You three are ninjas? I don't see the difference between you and other civilian children."

"We've all trained since we were young, but we've only been ninjas for about eight months, so we're only Genin, novices."

"Hey, hey!" Naruto cut in, a scowl on his face. "Did you forget that Sasuke just got promoted to Chunin last week? I don't know how he did it, but I'm certain it's because his dad pulled some strings!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "He did no such thing, quit being such a baby. There's always the next Chunin Exams in six months if you want to try again."

Naruto huffed angrily, but then turned back to Mikadzuki. "This is great! We can show you all the great spots and take you to go eat the best ramen in the world!"

Sakura shook her head. "You and ramen, Naruto… Why is it always ramen that's on your mind?"

"What's 'ramen'?" Mikadzuki questioned, having never heard of the food before. "Is it a rare food?"

Naruto laughed, grasping his stomach because his mirth lasted for several minutes before he could contain himself. "Y-you think ramen is _rare_?! There's a ramen bars all over the place! It's a popular food _everywhere_! It's food that's affordable and delicious! But the best ramen is from Ichiraku, made by Mr. Teuchi and Ayame!"

"You've never had ramen before?" Sakura asked, amazed. "They deprived you of _everything_. Who hasn't heard of ramen and not tasted it before?"

"It was a rare thing if they gave me a fresh piece of food. I drank from puddles of rainwater."

"Did they _want_ you to die?!" Naruto demanded. "No one's even treated _me_ that badly, and I'm—" He stopped himself before he could reveal something, but he growled. "That's _inhuman_."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded in unison, while Mikadzuki averted her eyes. "The death of a ginme is of no consequence in Moon Country. When we are given to our masters, they can do whatever they will. Starve us, beat us, overwork us, punish us with brutal methods, anything goes. My own master had me scourged, drowned, and thrown into a river with a rock tied to my ankles so I would have no chance at escaping. It was fortunate that I'd faked death and knew how to untie such a complex knot."

Team Seven shivered in tandem, then Sakura hugged her again. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"I knew of nothing else, how could I have dreamed or even imagined of anything better?"

This left the team in a thoughtful silence for quite a while until visiting hours were over.

* * *

The next day Tsunade came and checked on her, a nod of satisfaction after she'd confirmed Mikadzuki's clean bill of health. "You're fit to leave the hospital, although I suggest you take it easy until your wounds are completely healed. Will you be alright with only one eye to see out of?"

"I've already learned how to compensate for the loss of sight in my left eye. You needn't worry, Lady Tsunade."

There had been hardly any of her feathery silver hair to trim, so she was given a boy's haircut, her bangs brushing her ears while it was much shorter towards the back. At least she looked presentable, as she was dressed in a cool green frock with light yellow cherry blossoms sprinkled on the back and front, black flip flops on her feet. She didn't even have enough to do a cute style, but she hadn't cared in the slightest, not even wincing when the shears were used so close to her head.

"Don't you fear sharp objects? I thought the scissors would've frightened you."

"No, it was such a common occurrence my former masters would just grab a chunk of my hair and slice it off it no longer fazes me."

"I'm sure with how your hair is growing, you shouldn't have any bald patches."

"I…I…appreciate…your help, Lady Tsunade. Th…thank you."

"You've never said 'thank you' before?"

"No."

"Well, you're welcome. I would never turn away anyone in need, no matter who they were. It's all part of being a ninja medic."

The corner of Mikadzuki's mouth twitched for a second as she was led out of the hospital room to meet her new guardian.

A man who couldn't be more than his mid-twenties sat on the chairs in the waiting room, an orange book labeled "Icha Icha Violence" open in front of his nose, his left eye covered by what Team Seven had called a "hitae-ate". His lower face was covered by a mask and he wore a flak vest similar to the one Sasuke wore, just more worn and faded with use over a body suit and gloves with protective metal plates on the back, cloth strips tied around his lower legs to keep his pants from flapping free, and shoes she was told almost every ninja wore.

But what shocked her was his _hair_ and his exposed eye. How could he be a ninja and yet have silver hair?! How could he have silver hair and yet a black eye color?! It made no sense in the slightest.

"Kakashi, you already know Miss Mikadzuki, Miss Mikadzuki, this is—"

Mikadzuki was prostrating herself on the ground before the Hokage could finish the introduction. "My deepest gratitude for saving my worthless life, Lord Kakashi! You are truly a noble and selfless man!"

Kakashi jumped to his feet, startled by her worship of him and started to sweat. "Um…thank you for your praise, Miss Mikadzuki, but this is beyond what I wanted. A simple 'thank you' would've been enough. Get up, you're causing a scene."

She reluctantly stood, but kept her head low, even if she stared at his odd features. "My apologies for startling you, but I had to pour my gratitude upon you, Lord Kakashi."

"I'm not a lord of anything, stop that too. If you have to tack something on my name, 'Mister' would be enough."

"I understand if it gives you discomfiture, Mr. Kakashi."

Tsunade stopped any further conversation by putting a hand on Mikadzuki's head. "As I was saying, this is Kakashi Hatake, your new guardian and caretaker. I thought you'd be more comfortable with him than anyone else, but if I'd known you'd be groveling at his feet, I would've rethought my decision. Calm yourself. He would've rescued you from certain death, no matter who you were. Unlike where you came from, saving a dying person would be something anyone would do around here. Now, the adoption papers have been done up, so now you will be known as Mikadzuki Hatake from now on."

Her eyes widened at the prospect of having a last name. _No _ginme had had a last name before, so it left her aghast, unsure what to do with such an honor. She fidgeted and nibbled her lip absently, flinching as Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like to be my daughter, Miss Mikadzuki?"

At that, a smile pulled on the corner of her mouth. "It pleases me, Mr. Kakashi."

"We're going to have to practice later on calling me 'Dad' or at least 'Father'. Come on, my team is sitting on pins and needles waiting for you."

His hand slid to between her shoulder blades as he led her out to the hospital lobby, where Naruto and Sakura raced over to give her a hug, Sasuke following a little hesitantly.

"I'm so glad you're better, Miss Mikadzuki! I didn't think you'd be out until tomorrow!" the blonde jabbered, squeezing her hard.

"You look even better than you did yesterday!" Sakura praised before she plucked at the fuzzy locks. "You'll have to grow your hair out after this so I can do pretty things to it, okay?"

Sasuke looked away as he muttered, "I'm glad you're better, too," his cheeks flushed in chagrin.

"Thank you for caring about my health," she replied to all three of them, then glanced up at Kakashi.

"You three will be seeing her frequently from now on," he announced. "I've agreed to adopt her as my daughter."

Naruto jumped up and down in glee. "Hooray! You'll _love_ Master Kakashi as a dad! We should go have some ramen to celebrate!"

Sakura then murmured, "Well, aren't we all going our separate ways to train soon? We should spend as much of it together as possible! I'm so excited, yet I'm sad that we'll be separating for a while until we're all Chunin."

Mikadzuki blinked, not sure what this all meant. Kakashi noticed her look and explained, "Naruto and Sakura want to get promoted to Chunin as well so they can be on the same team as Sasuke again."

"You wish to stay as a whole unit? How long will it take for them to catch up?"

"A year, maybe two, but I'm positive they will. Now, why don't we take Naruto's suggestion and go eat some ramen?"

She nodded and they headed to the Ichiraku Ramen bar, her eyes taking in everything. "You were correct, it is set up so it is easily available to everyone who comes by."

They lifted the cloth away as they stepped in and sat on the stools as Ayame chirped, "Welcome! I think I know what each of you wants, save our newcomer. The usual, and little miss, what would you like?"

Unused to asking for anything, Mikadzuki froze, only for Kakashi to pat her head. "She would like just a plain ramen this time, Miss Ayame."

"Coming right up!"

The silver-haired girl murmured, "My apologies, I…I've just never…asked…"

"It's fine, it'll take time for you to get used to acting like a normal person instead of a slave," Kakashi murmured back. "Just know that here, everyone is treated according to how hard they've worked to make themselves better, not what color their hair is. And when you're in a restaurant, the customer always comes first."

"Here you go."

The bowl of noodles and broth was placed in front of her and she stared at it. "How do I eat this?"

"You use chopsticks to pick up the noodles and when you're done with that, drink up the broth."

"What are chopsticks?"

He sighed. "Watch me and copy."

When her use of chopsticks was excellent, he noticed her sprinkling something into the soup. "What's that?"

"Nutritional supplement."

"I've never seen silver this finely ground before. Did you do it yourself?"

"This isn't silver, it's the ground form of an Argent Leaf plant."

He raised his eyebrows, but she didn't elaborate further as she tasted her food. She tilted her head as she let the flavors dance over her tongue. Her eyebrows pinched together before she sighed, "This food is the best thing I've ever tasted…"

Ayame overheard that and beamed. "Thank you! That made my day, little miss! The next bowl is on the house!"

She went on making another bowl, humming happily. Mikadzuki turned to her new father. "What does she mean, 'on the house'?"

"She means she'll make it for you at no cost to you, because you made her so happy. It's something she only does to customers she likes."

Naruto grinned and cheered, "Miss Mikadzuki likes ramen! You'll have to come with me so you can keep trying new bowls!"

Mikadzuki had a clean bowl by the time Ayame placed another bowl in front of her. She did the same thing to it as the last bowl, then ate it like it was the last thing she'd ever eat.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Sakura teased, seeing as most of them were still on their first bowl. "No one's gonna take your food from you."

"Often if I didn't eat fast enough, it was," Mikadzuki answered as she drank the last of the soup.

Kakashi patted her head. "It isn't like that here. You can slow down, enjoy your meal. It isn't healthy to eat so fast."

Her cheeks reddened and she murmured, "I apologize, I didn't know it was offensive to eat quickly."

"It's fine, it just concerns me that you think it's right to eat so fast. Don't think everything someone mentions about your behavior is offensive."

"If you do something offensive, usually that person will point it out in an angry or annoyed tone," Sasuke pointed out, having just finished his bowl. "Although the 'lower than low' tone you use might get on some people's nerves if you keep it up."

Kakashi stood up and looked properly abashed as he apologized, "I'm sorry, but I have something to report to Lady Hokage right now, so would you show her around until I get back?"

Naruto chuckled and put an arm around Mikadzuki's shoulders. "She'll be properly entertained while you're gone, Master Kakashi! You can count on us!"

He left and Sasuke slid off his stool, crossing his arms. "Who said _I _have the time to be a babysitter all afternoon? Unlike you two, I have clan duties."

"Aw come on, Sasuke! You don't like doing that stuff and you know it! You'd _love_ to come with us and just goof off for a whole afternoon!" Naruto protested.

"Would you _please_ come with us, Sasuke?" Sakura begged, giving him doe eyes.

Mikadzuki wasn't sure how to take this exchange. If she'd done this to her masters, she would've been given thirty lashes for sure. Was this because they were such good friends? She watched Sasuke's countenance carefully and saw him huff, a grin coming to his face.

"For you two, I will, but if I get in trouble later for not coming home on time, it's _your_ fault for interfering."

Clearly he'd given up easily, or had planned on giving up in the first place.

"Well then, we'd better get moving or we won't see much before Master Kakashi gets back."

The other two nodded and Sakura took her arm and linked elbows with her as they walked down the street further into the village.

"As you can see, the Village Hidden in the Leaves is a rather massive place to take in in just a few hours," Sasuke continued as they toured the streets, pointing out things as they went. "If we were to show you _everything_, it would take several more of these walks in different sections, not that all are accessible to civilians."

"You mean commoners?" Mikadzuki queried.

"No, meaning those who don't practice ninja arts like us. We'd term even nobles 'civilians'. Examples on places civilians don't go: clan enclaves, training grounds, top-secret places only higher-level ninjas can access. Clan enclaves have civilians in them, but only because they're related by blood yet have no desire or talent practicing the ninja arts. The largest clans in the Village Hidden in the Leaves are the Uchiha and the Hyuga, both of which are very distinguishable from even other clans. The Uchiha Clan wears their clan sigil: the fan on my back, and the Hyuga have light purple eyes with no irises. You may see many pass us on the streets, mostly ninjas on missions."

Naruto snorted. "Both of which don't like me very much, but they make excellent prank targets."

"You're so immature, Naruto!" Sakura patronized.

He grinned and scratched the back of his head. "But it's sure fun to see their faces afterwards! Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and snarled, "I told you not to say anything about that! What if someone overhears?"

Sakura gasped and shrieked, "You've ruined Sasuke! He would've never done such a thing if it weren't for _you_, Naruto! I'LL KILL YOU!"

She chased after Naruto, death in her eyes, Sasuke staying with Mikadzuki. "There they go again. I'm sure Sakura would enjoy it along with us if she'd just stop hating Naruto so much for being my best friend. Most people think we hate each other, but our rivalry is more of a friendly competition between us to make sure we work as hard as we can to get stronger. When I think about him getting stronger, my motivation to train increases to the point where I'm working more than sixteen hours a day."

She noticed that he didn't keep eye contact with her, in all actuality he seemed to avert his gaze purposefully. She wondered why this was and knew that she'd have to ask Kakashi to clarify on this situation she'd found between herself and Sasuke. The teenage boy kept his eyes straight ahead and shoved his hands deep in his pockets as they walked.

"I see," she answered, then stated, "I had to work twenty-three hours most of the time under my masters. These days of recovery and today are the easiest I've had in my entire life. I can scarcely believe you think sixteen hours is a hard day, but in Moon Country, I heard that the hardest things kurokami women had to do was walk through their houses."

Sasuke scowled and glared at the space in front of him. "So the royalty's a bunch of lazy bums, and they think it right to work their slaves to death? I'm sure all of them are even fatter than the Akimichi Clan members."

"I can confirm that, save for when they were sent off to the Village Hidden Under the Moon, then they came back looking like normal people. My master's firstborn son became a ninja and he shed all his fat off so by the time he came back, he was unrecognizable. His mother was so upset he'd 'lost his beautiful roundness' that she banished him from the house. In Moon Country, it wasn't just hair color, it was weight that made the mark on who was rich and who was poor."

"So that's why you're recovering from such an emaciated condition. You were given what even dogs wouldn't eat." He clenched his fists inside his pockets. "Miss Mikadzuki, I want you to come to dinner with my family sometime, so I can show you what you've been missing. My family is well off and my mom's the best cook in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, in my opinion." He glanced at her, uncertainty in his eyes. "Would you? It isn't a demand, just a request."

The thought of seeing a normal family environment plus eating delicious food made it quite the easy decision. "Of course I would come. When would be a good time?"

His cheeks reddened as a small smile came to his lips. "Thanks for accepting my invite. I think I should give you some time to settle into Master Kakashi's house, how long do you think it would take you to get used to living in a two-bedroom apartment with another person?"

"Two days."

"Really? I would've thought it would be longer."

"My brain only needs that amount of time to categorize what's there, and the behaviors that are required with each item."

"I saw the proof of that when Master Kakashi taught you how to use chopsticks. You hardly fumbled, even if you'd never held a pair before."

"Thank you."

"Well then, why don't you meet me outside your apartment at exactly seven in the evening two days from now?"

"Very well."

"HEY SLOWPOKES!" Naruto shouted from down the street. "COME ON! ARE YOU GONNA DRAG YOUR HEELS ALL DAY?!"

"Sasuke! Miss Mikadzuki! Let's get going or we're never gonna get anywhere today!" Sakura tagged on.

Sasuke chuckled. "Well, shall we?"

Mikadzuki nodded.

* * *

The afternoon passed quickly and at the end of it, Mikadzuki had been introduced to plenty of activities in which she'd be incorporating into her life from this time onwards, as long as she held the friendship of these three.

Near the tail end of daylight hours, Kakashi arrived, holding a large bag over his shoulder.

"Hey guys, did you have a good time showing Miss Mikadzuki around?"

"Wow, that took you forever, Master Kakashi!" Naruto observed with a smile. "What took you so long with Granny Tsunade?"

"Never you mind, Naruto. So, how did it go?"

Sakura hugged Mikadzuki to her side. "I'm positive she'll be acting like normal in no time! Her rate of learning is amazing! I could hardly talk fast enough to keep up with her questions! She thought shopping for anything but food was for rich girls! I sure showed you, didn't I, Miss Mikadzuki?"

The short-haired teen nodded. "There are various garments that were pleasing to my eyes which weren't at too high a price. I always pictured they would be unattainable to a ginme."

Naruto hugged her on her other side. "Now, now, what did I teach you? You're one of us now, so you don't have to act so lowly!"

Sasuke shrugged. "I taught her about various ways of living and the clans of Leaf. I also…invited her to come over to my house for dinner in a couple days." He mumbled the last part.

Kakashi sensed his unease and smiled. "I'm sure you two talked about this, so I have no protests. Now Miss Mikadzuki, say goodbye to your friends, we're heading home for the night."

She let them hug her and then bowed. "I'll see you again sometime. Goodbye."

"Bye, Miss Mikadzuki!"

Kakashi led her to an apartment which was the penthouse of the building it was in. He unlocked the door, then flipped on the light. She was met with a roomy entrance area, where she knew was where she would take off her shoes. She sat down on the step and removed her sandals and then stepped into the large living room, taking in the couch, low table, windows on one wall, and rooms for the toilet, washroom, bath, kitchen, and the two bedrooms. Wood flooring covered it all, and Kakashi noticed how quickly she took it in. He slid the bag into his arms and went into the kitchen, where she followed.

"Mostly what I have in the kitchen right now is fresh fruits and vegetables, rice, fish, and some various snacks for in-between meals. Your dishes will be in the upper cabinet by the sink, as you see I'm putting them away. I have a rice cooker, some pots and pans, cooking utensils, reusable chopsticks, cutlery for the meat, and serving dishes for when we share a meal together."

He walked to the bathroom and continued his explanation. "Your shampoo, soap and washcloths are on this shelf, you have to wait for the water to heat up for half an hour before bathing."

He then went to the washroom. "Your toothbrush, hairbrush and towel are in the same places mine are. Personal grooming is a must, so use them every day."

His last stop was her bedroom. "This is your bedroom. Your futon is folded up on the top shelf of the right side of your closet, your clothes are hung on the left, your underwear are in the drawers across from your bed. You can sleep in as much as you like, you need your rest while recovering.

"As the teacher of Team Seven, it'll be often I'll be out on missions with them or training Sasuke so he'll be able to become a Jonin in a couple years. If you want to wander about the village, it's okay, but stay out of the alleys and less-trafficked places, I don't want you to get hurt by some of the less-than-friendly residents. Once you turn fifteen, I want you to get a job so you can purchase your own clothes and snacks, and hopefully you'll have enough knowledge by then to get a proper, well-paying job."

"I understand…Father," she answered carefully.

He smiled and patted her head. "Very good. Now I'll show you a simple recipe for dinner using the food in the kitchen."

She watched intently as he fried the fish and vegetables, cooked the rice, and cut the fruit into pretty shapes. He placed them neatly on each plate and bowl, then set them on the table. They sat on opposite sides and he instructed, "Before we eat, we say 'I humbly partake', and after, we say, 'Thank you for the meal'."

She followed his actions before they began to eat. He watched her for a moment before he asked, "If you could have any occupation, what would you want?"

She paused in her eating to think about his question. She knew _what_ she wanted to be, but it was impossible for a ginme—no, she was no longer a mere ginme, she was a person in her own right. She had to remember that or else she'd slip back into her old ways. She took a bite of fish and rice then looked up at him. "If I could, I would want to be a scholar, to learn as much as I could."

He smiled. "I knew you'd say that, since you learn just from watching and listening. You would want to learn everything you could from any source, correct?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

She fidgeted for several minutes without answering, not sure how to answer that question without it hurting too much. She grimaced before deciding it was best to push through it. "It's because…my honored mother was a great scholar…I want…to continue her work…"

His eye widened before returning to its normal relaxed state. "You love to learn because of her, huh? I understand. People's deaths change us in ways that can never quite be healed."

This spiked her curiosity. "Did someone…close to you die?"

"It's part of being a ninja. We walk on the edge of a knife, flirting with death at every moment. One day, someone you know might never come back: a parent, sibling, teammate, friend…nothing is ever certain, especially in times of war." He leaned on his interlaced fingers and heaved a deep, tortured sigh. "I lost my father to suicide, both my teammates to war, my teacher in defending the village…each have left their mark on me. Someday, I might lose my students or my own life."

After that, their meal was eaten in heavy silence, both deep in thought.

* * *

Kakashi cleared the table and washed the dishes, his silence lightening as he did. When he finished, he placed a hand on her head. "Would you like to read something before going to bed?"

She nodded.

"Well then, I have a few books I used to read when I was your age. Take your time reading them, I think it'll be enjoyable for you."

When she was engrossed in her book, he took out his most recent acquisition: Icha Icha Violence. He opened it and read for all of fifteen minutes when Mikadzuki asked, "What're you reading, Father?"

He snapped it shut and put it back into his ninja pouch. "Why are you paying attention to me? Aren't you enjoying the book I gave you?"

"I'm done. The vocabulary and storytelling were simple and far too easy to follow."

"Do you…always read this fast?"

"Yes. Is that bad?"

"No, just I didn't even read five pages of my book. Your reading skills are almost superhuman."

"Is your book interesting? Is that why you read it slowly?"

"No, it's just my normal reading pace."

"Can I read it after you?"

"Not until you're eighteen."

"Why?"

He sighed and pulled out the book, turning the back to her. She read it in a flash and tilted her head. "What does 'contents for eighteen and older' mean? Is there something younger people shouldn't read in it?"

He started to sweat and put the book back into its hidey hole. "Well, let's just say that that message is there for a _good_ reason."

She wore a befuddled look, but then asked, "Where could I find more books to read?"

"Tomorrow I'll send you off to the library. Human interactions are good for you, but if you read this quickly, it's no wonder your mom talked to you the whole time you were in your egg, it all sinks in like a sponge. Why don't you get ready for bed? I'll help you take off the bandages once you're in your pajamas."

"What're pajamas?"

He shook his head and went to her room with her, showing her where her pajamas were placed: pastel pink ones with daisies and hearts printed on them. She waited until he'd closed the door until she took off her clothes and placed them in the laundry basket and then put on the soft pajamas. She sighed as the pleasant texture met her skin. "These are pajamas? They must be what the ruling class wears."

Padding out of the room in her bare feet, she followed Kakashi to the washroom, where he unwrapped the bandages and threw them away, rinsing off any grime that had formed.

"For how terrible these scourge marks were when I found you, for them to be scabbed over and almost healed is a miracle. How fast does your hair grow?"

"Three-and-a-half inches a month."

"Impressive. Have your wings been damaged at all?"

"I wasn't allowed to show them at all. It's quite the surprise I can fly at all because of the disuse."

"Now brush your teeth and wash your face. I'll show you how to put out your futon when you're done."

She did so, amazed how white her teeth became with this "toothpaste". She bared her teeth to check if she'd missed any spots and then ran the water as she washed her face, rinsing thoroughly and then drying off with her towel. She went to her room, where she watched Kakashi lay out the futon on the wood frame of the raised bed. He then drew back the quilt.

"Good night, Miss Mikadzuki, have sweet dreams."

He left and she slid under the covers, amazed how comfy they were. "This is how the common people live outside Moon Country? I'll thank my lucky stars my masters left me for dead every day."

And she was out like a light.

* * *

If there are any questions about the terms in my story, I can make a glossary like some of my other ones!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Thanks to those who reviewed and favorited my story so far, so here's chapter three!

* * *

The sun woke her the next day, instead of her masters' shouting to drag her filthy ginpatsu carcass out to the fields before breakfast. She thought she was in a dream for a moment, surrounded by comfort and things she'd only imagined. She sat up and stretched, then got out of bed, folding up her futon and putting it back in the closet. She then changed to a sleeveless shirt and knee-length skirt. She came out and saw her breakfast laid out for her and a note by it. She picked it up and read:

_Sorry I'm not here to tell you where the library is, but here's some directions._

There were simple directions to get to the library from their apartment and the note ended with:

_Have a fun day sweetheart, be safe._

_Your father._

The corner of her mouth turned up in a crooked smile and she sat down for her breakfast. She slowed down her pace of eating to what she'd attempted the night before and was surprised her stomach felt much better than any other time she'd eaten. She went to the sink to wash her dishes and found something wrapped in a cute pastel green cloth with rabbit head print, a paper slid into the top. She took it out and read:

_I remembered you don't know how to cook, so I prepared a lunch for you, and hopefully I'll be back before dinner._

_I hope you like it and enjoy every bite._

"Thank you, Father," she whispered as she placed the note back into its place and cleaned her dishes, drying them and putting them into their designated cupboard.

She then took the lunch and went to the door, finding a key with a puppy keychain attached to it, a note underneath.

_Here's the key to the apartment so you can lock up before you leave. It might seem scatterbrained to you, but I'd planned on telling you these things in person, but I had a sudden mission come up in the middle of the night, although it was just me, not Team Seven. If you want to seek them out, be my guest, although they might be difficult to find, due to the fact you're not familiar with the entire village yet._

_Anyways, enjoy your time at the library and get back before dark._

She put the key in her skirt pocket and slid on her flip flops. She unlocked the door and stepped out, closing it behind her and using the key to lock it. She went down the stairs to the street and followed the directions to the library, which was a large, two-story building that caused her to stare for a moment. Was this where so many scholars found knowledge? It almost seemed too good to be true that she could enter and read all she liked.

But enter she did, and a middle-aged blonde woman with soft blue eyes, her long hair tied in a high ponytail, looked up. She smiled and greeted, "Welcome to Leaf Library. Can I help you find anything, my dear?"

"No, but thank you," Mikadzuki replied with a bow and headed for the section with the thickest books.

* * *

She had no idea, but the woman watched her as she read novels and reference books no girl her age should be able to read, and most of them only lasted twenty minutes. At noon, she paused to eat her lunch, glancing at the note with the crooked smile again before she ate it quietly, savoring every bite.

She then continued reading, her pace eventually getting even speedier as she used a dictionary and encyclopedias to cross-reference what she was reading. When she was done reading what she had on the table, she returned them to the precise spots she'd gotten them from and then began reading the dictionary and encyclopedia set.

She was on the "XYZ" encyclopedia when she was joined by Team Seven.

"Hey, Miss Mikadzuki!" Naruto greeted in a semi-hushed voice, sitting down in front of her. "Whatcha reading?"

She didn't look up, but replied, "An encyclopedia."

Sakura's eyes widened at the material her friend was reading, only for her to turn the page. "You're reading so fast!" she exclaimed, then asked, suspicion coloring her tone, "Is this the first book you've read today?"

Mikadzuki shook her head.

Sasuke's brain connected something far faster than his teammates. "You've been here all day, haven't you?"

"Correct."

"How many books have you read today?"

"Forty-seven, excluding this one."

Naruto just about died from the shock. "Y-you read _how many_?! I don't believe it! You're joking!"

Sakura shook her head. "Why would she be reading the last of the encyclopedia set if she hadn't read the whole thing? It's only five in the afternoon, your reading speed and comprehension are amazing! Can you remember everything you've read so far?"

"Yes, not a word is missed."

Sasuke paled at how smart she must be to understand _everything_ that consisted of the encyclopedia set. What else could she have read in this time? He couldn't finish a whole teenage-level novel in three days, let alone what level of reading she must be at. "Where did you learn to read if you've had no education?"

"My honored mother."

"Your mom? She must've been a genius like you if she taught you excellent reading skills at so young."

"My honored mother was…a super-genius."

He sat forward, unaware he was about to hit a tender spot. "What was she like? Do you look like her?"

At this, she flew through the rest of the pages and stood up, taking the lunch box with her.

"Miss Mikadzuki? Is something wrong about what Sasuke asked?" Sakura questioned tentatively.

She put away the encyclopedia and knew it was about time to go back to the apartment anyways. She headed for the door, the trio coming after her. She was interrupted when the blonde woman came up to her.

"Miss, I saw how much you read and overheard that you don't have any schooling. Would you like to attend some classes during your free time?"

"What skill level?"

"There would be youths like yourself—"

"Not interested, in that case."

She marched out of the library and back towards the apartment. Sasuke caught her hand and murmured, "Whatever I said that upset you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"My honored mother is a sensitive subject, I hadn't told you. I forgive you for crossing into that territory."

He placed his free hand on her other arm and gave her an empathetic half-smile. "Whatever happened to her, I'm sorry."

"Why apologize for something that happened when you were but a babe in arms?"

"I want you to know that I'm willing to listen and understand why it's hurting you, when you're ready."

"Why? I don't understand your attitude towards me."

He averted his eyes and then his cheeks turned pink. She turned her head in an attempt to meet his eyes, but he just looked at the ground instead. Her brain flew through several explanations for his behavior, none of which seemed plausible. She hadn't seen Naruto or Sakura act this way around her, singling her out and being empathetic towards her problems. Her mind circled until she was mentally dizzy.

He straightened out so they were side-by-side, yet his hand still held hers. He began walking her back home, both unaware of the shocked pair Naruto and Sakura made. They followed, hissing at each other, although Mikadzuki couldn't hear what was said, because her mind was still spinning in utter bewilderment.

She only just noticed when they arrived at the door of the apartment, Naruto and Sakura still whispering to each other. Sasuke turned and snapped, "If you have something to say, why don't you say it to my face?"

Sakura blushed and squirmed. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. Naruto and I were just talking low so we wouldn't disturb you."

Naruto shot an annoyed glare at his female teammate. "We just wanted to know why you're showing extra interest towards Miss Mikadzuki. Do you like her?"

Sakura slapped her forehead, muttering, "Naruto, you idiot."

Sasuke immediately denied, "No I don't! We're just friends, and I was just talking to her like I would either of you!"

Mikadzuki's mind zeroed in on the idea. Sasuke liked her? Was this a precursor to…_love_? But how could he have formed a connection like this so soon after their initial meeting?

_Sometimes love's instant, you know the person you meet will be your true love, the one you'll do anything for. It doesn't happen to both all the time, love is different for every person. When you find the one you're supposed to love, he might already love you. Don't be like me and dive into it at the first opportunity. Explore, ponder, make sure it's what you want before stepping in, test the waters._

So, Sasuke's denial meant he wasn't ready to admit it aloud. She would allow him to have his time so she could have hers. She wouldn't push anything or else things would break apart before they could even form.

"Oh come on, _you do_! Why else would you have such a violent denial?" Naruto pressed.

"Shut _up_, dumbass!" Sasuke bit out.

"How would you know about that anyways, Naruto?" Sakura demanded.

"Spending time with Pervy Sage makes you notice things," Naruto admitted.

"HIM?! You've been listening to that pervert's _advice_?! I ought to tell Lady Tsunade and she'll punch him into next week!"

"I never said he was giving me advice! He just makes comments and _sometimes_ they're not perverted! I never said he was a complete pervert one hundred percent of the time!"

"That's a lie! You wouldn't call him 'Pervy Sage' then!"

The door suddenly opened and Kakashi was behind it. "If you two are going to shout at each other, please come in, where people aren't staring."

"Master Kakashi!"

"We didn't know you were home!"

He waved to them and they walked in, the arguing pair smiling sheepishly. His eye noted the joined hands of the other pair, but didn't say anything, since he wanted both to have someone to confide and find comfort in. As long as Sasuke respected her, he'd allow this to become a fledgling relationship.

* * *

That night, Mikadzuki rose from her bed and walked to the window, sliding it open. The silver of the full moon reflected in her eyes and hair, so she climbed onto the sill and jumped off, her wings catching the wind and lifting her into the sky. Her wings led her to a patch of earth that shimmered, and her eyes landed on plants with arrowhead-shaped leaves that shone in the moonlight. She proceeded to gather some and took several plants, only to leave a few behind. She kissed the top leaf of each one she left, before taking wing and returning home.

She then took out a mortar and plucked the leaves off, then ground them into the fine powder she'd used on her food. With a flourish, she finished and put the powder into a pouch which she always kept hidden under her clothes. She then paused, pondering on the events of the afternoon with Team Seven.

What had Naruto been talking about before Sakura had begun arguing with him? Did he see something about Sasuke's actions towards herself that were more meaningful than what lay on the surface? Who was this "Pervy Sage" he spoke of? He seemed to know things about love that she herself had never learned. Would she meet him and be able to talk about love, or even to like someone? To Naruto, he seemed wise, but Sakura called him a "pervert". Was that why Naruto called him "Pervy Sage"?

This was very important to her, so she would have to research and speak with many sources who knew of this subject.

* * *

So, when she woke at dawn the next morning, she noticed that Kakashi hadn't awoken yet, so she didn't wake him. She made some plain rice and formed some clumsy rice balls, murmuring, "I humbly partake," then ate them at a deliberately slow pace. She noticed that she was filled easier than when she'd eaten at a frenzied pace. Her stomach was calm and satisfied with just the few rice balls she'd eaten. She made a half-smile as she went about her morning routine, already dressed and about to go out the door to the library when her father came out of his room, rubbing his eye.

"Mikadzuki? Why up so early? It's only eight in the morning."

"I wished to go to the library until this evening, when Sasuke will meet me to go to his family home for dinner."

"It's fine, but there's something I should teach you before you go."

She closed the door and turned to him.

"When you're about to leave, always say, 'See you later', and I'll say, 'Have a good day'. When you come back home, say, 'I'm home', and I'll say, 'Welcome back'. And it'll be vice versa if I'm the one leaving and coming."

She nodded and opened the door. "See you later."

He waved. "Have a good day."

* * *

Once she'd finished at the library, she came home and called as she took off her shoes, "I'm home!"

From somewhere inside, Kakashi called back, "Welcome back!"

She smelled something cooking and came into the kitchen. "Are you cooking? I thought you didn't need to for me."

He placed a hand on her head and then held out a couple of wrapped parcels. "These are for Fugaku and Mikoto, Sasuke's parents, when you go over. Politeness is a must at their home and it might be insulting if you start groveling, so try to tone it down a bit so they know you have proper respect to your elders, but not so much that they find you odd. If it's after dark when you come back home, don't find it odd if Sasuke escorts you. And you must introduce yourself properly to both of his parents, including your new last name: Hatake. And address them as 'Mr.' and 'Mrs.' Uchiha, unless they say otherwise. No 'lord' and 'lady', okay? That's akin to groveling."

She nodded. "Yes, Father."

"Good. Now get ready to go, including putting on a cuter outfit than the one you're wearing."

"Yes, Father," she replied, then paused. "What do you mean by 'cuter'?"

He smiled and knew he'd have to have Sakura or her friend Ino teach his new daughter about fashion. Perhaps both if they could spare the time.

* * *

Next time will be when Mikadzuki meets the Uchiha family for the first time!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

What kind of impression will Mikadzuki make on the Uchiha family? *tilts head in deep thought*

* * *

Mikadzuki wore a simple dress with capped sleeves of a pastel pink and a daisy barrette to pull one side of her bangs back, matching white sandals on her feet. She also had a small white purse over her shoulder with her key and a handkerchief inside. She was unsure with such pretty clothes, she felt like she was in the noble class when she knew she was a commoner at best.

"Relax, you're fine," Kakashi assured her, patting her shoulder. "No one's going to bite you over there."

"Were these clothes expensive?"

He chuckled. "Hardly pocket change. They're not made out of silk, so don't fret. Silk is only for special occasions. We're not royalty and even if we were, silk isn't necessary for a family dinner, even if it is the Head of the Uchiha Clan's family."

She went ramrod straight and squeaked, "The head? Is he lord over all his clan?"

"Yes, but only those within his clan use 'lord', remember that. Now go on, it's almost time."

She nodded and murmured, "See you later."

He patted her shoulders and replied fondly, "Have a good time."

She stepped out and found Sasuke was just walking up the stairs. He noticed her and his cheeks were dusted with red. He came over and offered a hand.

"We should go. Thanks for letting me take her out like this, Master Kakashi."

She took his hand and they walked towards the Uchiha Enclave. He then turned to her and asked, "Are you nervous?"

"A little, but I'll be fine."

"Um…you look cute in that."

"Thank you."

Her eyes searched for the symbol that adorned the back of Sasuke's shirt: a red fan with white handle. When she spotted it, she knew they were about to enter where most civilians wouldn't without prior invitation. She felt like an outsider as they walked along the roads, her pose becoming more and more closed off, the more uncertainty which gathered inside her. He noticed and squeezed her hand.

"It's okay, Miss Mikadzuki. No one's going to hurt you here."

In fact, as they passed people, they smiled and called, "Lord Sasuke!"

The title almost made her quail in fear. _She_ was holding his hand and _walking with him like she was an equal_… She wanted to prostrate herself at his feet, beg his forgiveness and receive her punishment of thirty lashes. If anyone of Moon Country saw her now… She wouldn't just be punished, she'd be _tortured_ and _killed_. Not a single inch of her body wouldn't be bloodied, burned and bruised when they finished. The thought almost made her knees fail in terror.

"Lord Sasuke, bringing a new friend to meet your parents?" a middle-aged woman asked.

"Yes," he answered easily.

"This one's different from your teammate! She's adorable, even if her hair's in a boyish style!"

"Thanks. We should be going, or else we'll be late."

He stepped away from the woman and when they were out of earshot, he grumbled, "I wish they'd stop with the 'lord' thing. They used to talk to me just like a normal person before I became a Genin."

This woke her from her whirl of thoughts. He _didn't _like being called by a title? Even if it was his birthright?

"Can you believe that? It's only members of the clan, too. I hate it that they do it. I'm sure if I was the elder son, they'd be groveling and kissing the ground I walk on."

She could no longer just listen. "You have an elder brother?"

"Yeah, don't walk with him around here, you'll never get anywhere. He's the greatest gift to our clan and don't you dispute that fact, people will probably try to burn you alive."

"R-really?" she whispered, quivering.

"No, I was just joking," he told her with a smile and chuckle. "Lighten up, would you? I promised that you'll be okay here. Our society doesn't rely on violence for anything, unless you're a criminal, and I won't get into that."

"I feel like a criminal as I walk next to you—"

"You finish that sentence I'll leave you alone to introduce yourself to my parents," he bit out. "I'm just a normal kid, as are you. We _won't_ have any changes of behavior between us unless they're for the better. You're too quick to change your tune when it comes to ranking among people. I don't care unless it's the Hokage or my elders, I think everyone deserves to be treated the same."

She fell silent again and they walked the rest of the way to his home. He opened the door and called, "I'm home! Mom! Dad! I brought over my new friend for you to meet!"

A woman that Mikadzuki knew had to be Sasuke's mother came over to them and smiled. "Welcome back, Sasuke. Is this your friend? My, she's adorable. I'm Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother."

Mikadzuki bowed and greeted in return, "I'm Mikadzuki Hatake, Mrs. Uchiha."

"Hatake? Does Kakashi have a daughter your age, Sasuke? I never knew he even married."

"She just got adopted by him only a couple days ago, Mom."

"Oh, I see."

Mikadzuki held out one of the parcels to Mikoto. "My father made this for you as thanks for allowing me over."

Mikoto smiled wider and took it. "Oh, how kind! Thank you." She then waved them in. "Come on in, dinner's ready."

They took off their shoes and walked down the hallway to the dining room, where Sasuke directed her to the proper spot next to him. Just as she knelt, a man, Sasuke's father, entered, kneeling at the head of the table. His eyes went to his son first.

"Welcome back, Sasuke. This is the friend you told me about?"

"Yes, Dad."

He bowed his head to her. "I'm Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's father."

She bowed so her head almost touched the table. "I'm Mikadzuki Hatake, Mr. Uchiha. It's an honor to meet you." She held out her gift for him. "My father wishes you to take this in appreciation for allowing me to enter your home."

"You're Kakashi's new daughter, I presume by the name. Not just silver hair, but silver eyes… The reports were accurate, then. Never have I seen a person with silver eyes, and silver hair is rare enough. It makes you mysterious and ethereal, Miss Hatake. Once you become a woman, you will be a beauty like no other, perfect for my son."

Wait a minute… Was that just an allusion to a marriage arrangement?! He approved of her so much that he didn't even have to know anything about her? She would've thought he'd have her under intense scrutiny before even considering her a potential bride for his son!

"Dad, I just met her a week ago," Sasuke pointed out with a displeased frown. "Don't go planning for a wedding when I don't even know I like her yet."

"Why else would you bring a girl home who isn't a teammate of yours?"

Mikoto began serving rice to Mikadzuki. "Now dear, quit teasing our son. You do it enough to Itachi."

"I'm not teasing. I'm making sure they have wives worthy of our family."

"At this rate, you'll have them both married before they're twenty. Itachi's only eighteen."

Mikadzuki was positive that Itachi was Sasuke's older brother, although he seemed to be absent at the time. She took the bowl of rice and murmured, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss Mikadzuki. You have a pretty name, just like you. Where were you from before you came here?"

"Moon Country."

Fugaku nodded as he received his rice. "I've heard of the strict caste system based on hair color over there." He snorted. "If that was true around here, we'd have hardly any working class, now would we?" He shook his head and then turned to her. "How was your living conditions back there?"

Mikoto frowned in disapproval. "Not at the table, Fugaku! We're about to eat here!" She handed Sasuke his rice. "Talk about something else until we're finished eating."

He sighed and all of them placed their hands together, Mikadzuki mimicking them.

"I humbly partake."

Then they began eating.

"Do you have any family back in Moon Country? I'm sure I could have Lady Hokage send some people to investigate."

Mikadzuki shook her head, pain flashing across her features.

"I see, so you truly are an orphan. What is your goal, now that you're no longer part of the slave class?"

"I want to become a scholar."

"Then the rumors about the slave class being the smartest class weren't exaggerated. That makes me wonder _why_."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Why such smart people would be forced into slavery and given no rights at all, even to learn."

"This was never explained to me, nor have I found it in any books I've ever read about Moon Country. It's always been this way from what I've learned."

"Hmmm. Perhaps history was written by the ruling class and the truth was hidden."

This suggestion put a new light on her view of the enclosed world which was Moon Country. It made her think that perhaps there was a struggle for power in the past…hundreds of years ago…and the kurokami were the victors. She wondered if her mother had found this out during her life—No, no. Whatever happened to her, it wasn't safe to think about.

_Remember this: things are not as they seem here. Perhaps, if the system changed, everyone would have the right to any station, instead of this land of oppression. With what I've been able to learn in my lifetime, I hope you can break free and continue onwards._

Sasuke suggested, "Maybe someday Miss Mikadzuki would be able to return and learn about it!"

Fugaku was shaking his head before his son finished the sentence. "That wouldn't be possible, unless she was to disguise herself and that would have to be that of the ruling class, or if she married into what they thought was ruling class."

Mikadzuki shook her head at that in return. "It wouldn't matter. Once it was found out I was a ginpatsu, any and all attempts would be made to either capture or kill me. It's well known that ginpatsu live nowhere else save Moon Country and it's against the law for any ginpatsu to _ever_ leave their master's home unless sold or in death."

Mikoto gasped. "That's horrible! They only think of you as property!"

"I thought it was the natural order of things until I escaped."

Mikoto placed a hand on her shoulder. "_Never again_."

The genuine protectiveness in her eyes made the teenage girl's mouth twist in a half-smile. So things were wrong back at the place of her birth. Her mother had known it, yet…she'd been killed. To get killed just because of your hair color…it was wrong.

She hoped she could be of help someday to her people.

* * *

After dinner, Sasuke asked his father, "Dad, where's Itachi?"

"He's on a mission, like most of the time. You know with the position of ANBU captain, he'll be out on missions, one after another."

"I wanted him to meet Miss Mikadzuki today."

"I'm sure he will, sooner or later, especially if you decide to bring her over more often."

"Dad!"

"So, Miss Hatake, what were your living conditions during the time you were a slave?"

"I would sleep where I collapsed after a long day of work, my masters would wake me in the middle of the night to begin work again, scraps that not even their dogs would eat were thrown to me at noonday if I was lucky, and I usually worked most of the day and night, the lone slave my masters had. If I was out of line even the slightest, I was scourged. At random, my hair was shorn until bald, or just a piece. When I was of no use to my masters, they attempted to drown me and when they thought I was dead, tied my ankles to a rock and threw me into a river, where I escaped, which is why they're not searching for me."

"You worked no matter the weather?"

"Yes."

"You worked long hours?"

"Up to twenty-three a day."

"Monstrous… Here, it's against the law to work _anyone_ more than eighteen hours, and that's when they're fifteen or older. It's also against the law for anyone to work without pay. If you get a job when you turn fifteen, you'll get paid and breaks every four hours for meals and resting. When you work at _any_ job, you'll have the rights of any person working there, so you have the right to protest against anything you think is wrong against you. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha."

"Good, I wouldn't want my future daughter-in-law hurt on the job."

Mikoto smiled at how bright and shiny Mikadzuki's hair was. "Your hair is so lovely…I hope you grow it out so I can play with it when you come over. It's a shame it's so short right now, I'd barely be able to muss your bangs."

"I'm sure it'll grow out rather quickly."

* * *

Next time there's a time-skip into Shippuden! I had to, or else it would've been a rather boring three years since Sasuke's more stable with his family still around!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Sorry for the late update, I was busy!

* * *

Three years later, Mikadzuki had already been working and saving all she could so she could go to the university in the capital city of Fire Country. She worked hard and had been raised up to almost the highest position of her job…Oiran.

Yes. She'd made the mistake of getting hired at a brothel and had become quite popular as "Jogen the Mysterious Beauty from the East". She requested only two days off a month and that made her better and readily available on days that the other courtesans who worked there couldn't. She was proud of her work and was rewarded as she was given prestige and the price to be with her for an hour, let alone a night, was driven up were only nobles and royalty could even think about spending any time with her.

The place was called the "Burning Violets" when she'd gotten there, but because of her, it was changed to the "Burning Moon". All the younger girls/boys who were hired wanted to be like her, but she only enjoyed the prestige and the days of rest she could have, as well as the enormous pay she'd get from even one job. She got to wear the most beautiful and colorful silks while at the workplace, her hair done and washed every day, _and_ she had the right to say "no" to any customer she wished, unless they were "priority", which she hadn't experienced yet.

One of the younger girls, only just fifteen, tapped on her door and called, "Oiran Jogen, you have a customer."

"Who is it?"

The girl sighed and murmured, "Lord Jiraiya again."

"Very well, let him in."

The door slid open and Naruto's mentor stepped inside, a grin on his face. "Hey there, Jogen. I'm sure you have our routine down by now."

"Here, have some tea."

Jiraiya's eyes roamed her form, which had blossomed in three years: her hair which had grown long and lustrous, kept trimmed to about her knees, her milky skin that was always soft as the down of a swan, her large eyes that were the most alluring part of her, even to a man like him, and her body, which was still rather petite, like Sakura's, but her bosom had grown a size bigger than her friend's, much to the other girl's dismay. She had curves most girls would die for, but she didn't flaunt them unless she was on the job, although her chest was a little out of proportion because of the extra muscles there. Her makeup was simple, not much was needed to make her the picture of perfection. Her scars had all but vanished, save the ones on her back. Those ones had faded quite a bit, but being scourged for so long and so many times, only time would make them fade, but the skin was still light pink, and only the scarcest of layers of feathers had begun to grow. Most of the time it was never seen because of her job, but he liked to feel up an entire woman, so he'd been the first who'd seen the expanse of damaged flesh. He hadn't said anything to the madam of the establishment, so she wouldn't get fired because of that. He was sure most men didn't care, since she was so good at what she did.

"Thank you for putting up with me this many times. The price to be in your company has gone up since I was last here, did another noble notice you?"

"Yes, but tomorrow is the beginning of my days of rest, so you were lucky to catch me today. For the next two days, I'll be doing nothing but enjoying a relaxing time with my work friends, unless a priority customer comes to call. It's always a pleasure to be with you, Lord Jiraiya."

"Now stop it with the 'lord' thing around me, we've known each other since Naruto introduced us almost three years ago."

She smiled and leaned forward as he sipped his tea. "So…shall we begin?"

He smirked and put his hands on her shoulders. "Of course, my lovely."

* * *

Jiraiya left at precisely an hour's passing, extremely pleased and a huge grin on his face. Naruto scowled when he came out of the Burning Moon and crossed his arms. "I don't know why you have to come here every few months without fail, Pervy Sage. There are _tons_ of brothels throughout the Elemental Countries, _why_ this one?"

"My favorite, Oiran Jogen, is here. She's enough to keep me from even peeking for two whole weeks."

"We're going back to Leaf today, remember? Let's get going, I wanna be there by noon!"

"Fine, fine…"

"Jogen" watched them go from her window and smiled. This would be the last time Jiraiya would be visiting for a while, since his training trip with Naruto had ended. He was a pleasant man and had taught her a ton about this trade, having discovered her the first months she'd started the job. She closed the window and stretched, going to the bathhouse to clean herself for the day and change her clothes to go home. This was work and the daytime hours between seven in the morning and four in the afternoon were time to be spent at home and with friends. She was used to having not much sleep, so she usually had catnaps between customers and that kept her fresh.

She sighed as she washed all the grime, makeup and gel off her form, her hair going flat from the water. She no longer became sore so she was able to get out within moments of washing, drying herself off and putting her hair in a pair of buns and then braiding the rest so they rested against her thighs. She tied magenta ribbons around her buns and then put on a black skintight tube top, then a magenta halter dress, a shiny belt around her waist and black sandals with straps that wrapped around her legs to just above the knee. She picked up her purse and punched out before leaving, actually flying all the way back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

She landed on the sill of her bedroom window and opened it, taking off her shoes and putting her purse on her nightstand. She tiptoed to the entryway and put her sandals in their place by the step and then went about making breakfast and lunch for herself.

Things had definitely changed in the three years since she'd arrived here. There were many bookshelves filled with her favorite novels, although her dad had insisted (more like demanded) she keep it at that, or else they'd be buried in books. She loved to read at home now almost as much as she liked to read the newest books at the library. There were also pictures of her and her dad, her friends, and all the people who'd she'd come to befriend. She still had yet to meet Sasuke's brother, since he was a workaholic, like herself. She'd gone from having been "worked to near death" to "liking to work long hours" so she could earn more money. It made her feel like she'd accomplished something towards her goal.

Of course, nearly everyone was in the dark about what occupation she had, because she knew that it wasn't the best she could've found with her smarts, but this was just temporary until she could go to Fire Country University. She enjoyed it because of its perks, but other than that, she would've rather worked at a bookstore or similar, but the pay had been so low she would've had to work for a duration of time she wasn't happy with, even if she would've enjoyed the work.

She finished cooking and placing everything into the proper box and dishes. She then ate her breakfast and headed out for the day. She planned on spending time with Sasuke for about an hour or two until her dad woke up to train him, not letting him slack off, even if he was a Jonin already. As she walked through the Uchiha Enclave, the early risers greeted her when she passed.

"Up early as usual, Miss Hatake!"

"Here again to see Lord Sasuke, Miss Hatake?"

"Bright and cheery as always at this time in the morning, Miss Hatake!"

"I don't know how you do this every day without fail, Miss Hatake, but keep at it!"

"Good morning, Miss Hatake! Say hello to Lord Sasuke for me!"

When she reached the door, she was about to knock when it opened and revealed Sasuke, who'd grown about as much as she had during the three years which had passed. She smiled and took his hands.

"Sasuke, what's the rush?"

"You have to come see, Itachi's finally here!"

"For how long this time?"

"Three days, Dad demanded he at least stay for his twenty-second birthday."

"You're sure excited for me to see him. Are you sure that he won't like me from the start and confess his undying love to me?"

"Itachi has the capacity to love anyone that quickly like a civilian has the capability to lift a boulder above his head."

She shrugged and followed him in. He walked to where the private rooms were and pulled one open. "Itachi, I want you to meet someone!"

At the back of the room, Itachi knelt. All she could really see was the back of his head and his shirt, which bore the Uchiha sigil. It was his hair, which was tied back in a low ponytail, that shocked her. His hair was silvery black, something she hadn't seen before but had heard of.

The tresses of the emperor.

She almost prostrated herself from sheer awe, but she was able to stop herself in time.

"Who is it? I'm writing a report for the Hokage."

"You keep this up, Dad's going to take away your pen and ink, too."

"I'm trying to concentrate on this, so please be brief."

"This is Mikadzuki Hatake, one of my best friends."

"If you bring her to my birthday party tomorrow, we'll be able to meet properly."

"She works during that time, so I wanted you to meet her now."

"My apologies, Miss Hatake, but perhaps another time."

"What do you mean? Are you_ really_ going to brush her off like this?!"

"My work as a ninja comes first, then your friends. Please leave, or I'll never get this done."

Sasuke pulled her out and slammed the door behind him. "I never seen him act like that! It's as if he doesn't care!"

Mikadzuki looked down at her fidgeting hands. "Perhaps it was time-sensitive material he had to write down and deliver soon as he could."

"I don't like it when he puts his career over his personal life. Whoever becomes his wife will be a lonely woman indeed."

"I don't blame him. He doesn't act like this all the time, does he?"

"Before he became an ANBU, yeah, but now he just does mission after mission, like he doesn't like being home."

Perhaps…he was avoiding a certain person? Perhaps a situation? These questions had Mikadzuki itching for answers, but not at the time being.

They walked out of the house, their fingers entangled as the Uchiha Clan members smiled and called out to them. They held the same views Fugaku had for the pair: that they would marry when they turned twenty and have many kids.

"Good morning, Lord Sasuke! Good morning, Miss Hatake!"

"Have a good day, you two!"

"I hope you two enjoy your time together!"

They were fine until an older lady called out, "Why don't you kiss her already, Lord Sasuke? I think she's been waiting long enough!"

Sasuke's face turned red and Mikadzuki looked up towards the sky as if asking for deliverance from this daily goading. He hurried the rest of the way out of the Enclave's walls. When they were walking through the road further up, he spat, "Those nosy…I just want to… It gets more frustrating every day! We're not like that right now, so why don't they leave us alone? Ever since the day after my birthday, it's been like this…"

Mikadzuki knew all too well. That day, when Fugaku had visited her dad in their apartment…

"_Well if it isn't Fugaku Uchiha himself!" Kakashi exclaimed when he opened the door. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"_

"_This isn't just a social call, Kakashi," Fugaku replied, unaware that Mikadzuki and Sasuke were in the kitchen, making a snack to share._

"_Well then, come in, I'll make some tea."_

_Kakashi came into the kitchen to see the pair standing very still at the corner. He shook his head and fixed the tea, only to overhear when Mikadzuki whispered to Sasuke, "What's your dad doing here?"_

"_I think we both know the answer to that," Sasuke answered in a frustrated voice._

_The Elite Jonin poured hot water into the cups and brought them to the table, where he knelt down himself. He folded his hands in front of his cup and asked, "Is this concerning my daughter and your younger son?"_

_Fugaku nodded. "Sasuke turned sixteen yesterday, and I've learned Miss Mikadzuki turned the same age the first of this month. I've been sorely anticipating this day since I first met your daughter, so I propose that we set up a marriage between the two."_

_Mikadzuki and Sasuke stiffened. They knew this was coming, it just felt so _final_ when it was talked about in this manner._

"_Hmmm…well…have you been closely observing the two?"_

"_Whenever the situation allows."_

"_Then you should know as well as I do that they're not even at the dating stage yet. The most they do is hold hands, which is only a first-stage sign that they're beginning to like each other more than friends."_

"_But they've been doing that for two years! Surely you don't think they still haven't confessed to each other and kissed!"_

"_Then I must have more time to observe them than you. They only think of each other as friends, they've said so many times. The attraction is stronger on Sasuke's side for now, but when he does confess to her, I'm sure love will bloom slowly but surely."_

"_So you're saying it's _my son's_ fault this hasn't gone anywhere?! If anything, he isn't indecisive on important matters such as this!"_

"_I see now…you haven't heard more than small bits of Mikadzuki's mother's story."_

_Mikadzuki winced. She'd told her dad her mother's story piece by piece over the years, and the important details to Sasuke, who she thought as her most precious person, she just wanted him to confess first. It was very difficult to tell in the first place, so she hadn't told anyone else. She trusted her dad not to reveal what wasn't important to this situation._

"_She's revealed it at last. What I've heard has been dragged out of her word by word. It's almost worse than trying to convince Itachi to stay home every once in a while."_

_Sasuke smirked and she held back giggles. It didn't matter what she did, it was amusing to both her and Sasuke how Fugaku grumbled about this over and over._

"_Her mother was betrayed by her own husband and because of this, she was tortured and killed soon after Mikadzuki was born."_

"_Whatever could've caused such a betrayal? From what I've seen of Miss Mikadzuki, she's deeply loyal to those who she considers friends, something I'm sure she inherited from her mother."_

_Sasuke hugged Mikadzuki from behind and whispered, "Should I interrupt yet?"_

_She shook her head. "Dad won't go too far."_

_Kakashi sighed and answered, "How do you think Mikadzuki's so smart?"_

"_She said her mother taught her everything she knew… Wait. You mean her very own _mother_ learned everything, not just by word of mouth?"_

"_You're right. Mikadzuki's mother, through her cleverness and family circumstances, was able to go to every university in Moon Country, enter every library, earn doctorates in many, many subjects. She was the super-genius that only appears once in six generations of the ginme ranks. Mikadzuki doesn't know the exact details of some events, but she might've been a ninja too, which was where her only weakness was found: love."_

"_Love?"_

"_She fell in love with a kurokami ninja, and they married. But once it was found out she'd laid an egg instead of a giving birth to a live baby…you can't even imagine what they did to her for this artifice."_

_Mikadzuki held herself and shivered, only to jump when Fugaku slammed his hand on the table surface._

"_How could she remember this about her mother?! She was but a babe in arms!"_

"_Even as a newborn, she had the intelligence of a child of seven or eight. She _knew_ what she saw, and the ones who did such acts to her mother knew it, too. They did it to break her spirit so she wouldn't continue on her mother's legacy."_

"_I knew they were monsters over there, but to break a baby mentally… If I found those people, I'd tear them limb from limb!"_

"_I can see you feel a father's love towards Mikadzuki, too. You now know why I want you to wait."_

"_Yes."_

"_We can always ask them once Sasuke turns eighteen, if we haven't seen it ourselves that they've gotten together. No encouragement or nudging will make them move faster, in fact I'm sure that Mikadzuki would have the opposite reaction, if not cutting off all ties from Sasuke. You don't want that, do you?"_

_Sasuke glanced at Mikadzuki, who shook her head. "I won't do that, you know me too well. Dad's just scaring Mr. Fugaku into letting us go at our own pace."_

"_I understand, Kakashi. I just hope they don't drag their heels too long or else I'll have Itachi married first, stubborn as that boy is."_

"_He's twenty-one and you still call him a boy?"_

"_He's acting like a child."_

_Kakashi sighed. "He'll come around when he's ready. You'll have to come to me again when two more years have passed, I'm sure things will have progressed by then."_

"_If not, I _will_ be prodding."_

"Sasuke, your brother's hair, it's a rare color."

He grimaced. "You don't mean you noticed _that_ out of everything you could've noticed about him?"

"There wasn't much else to notice, but I mean in Moon Country, one born with that color would become emperor."

He raised his eyebrows. "I haven't heard this before. Why would having gray hair be different than black?"

"It's not gray, it's silvery black."

"Nuance…wait. I get it. Is that why you didn't protest? You almost regressed into your old self?"

"Yes. If I hadn't known it was your older brother, I would've prostrated myself at his feet and treated him like a god. It was all I could do to keep my knees steady."

"That wouldn't have helped the situation at all. I hope when he does meet you properly, he treats you well and not like he did just now."

She nodded and squeezed his hand. "What will you be doing for his birthday?"

"We're having a family party and, if Dad gets his way, a matchmaking session. If it's only a family party, it ought to be more pleasant. After that, he's planning on going out with some friends to celebrate, probably an excuse to get out of the house again. Hopefully he won't come home slobbering drunk or completely stoned in the early morning, I've seen these friends of his and I don't know why he likes them at all. They're…" He shuddered. "…rebellious, even in their twenties. They act like they're still in their teens, and he's known them since he was fourteen. One of these times they're gonna play a prank on him when he's high and he'll regret the consequences for the rest of his life. Mom doesn't like it when he reeks of hard liquor or marijuana. Otherwise, he's a model ninja of our clan."

She considered the new information and sifted through the possible reasons. "He's an escapist."

He frowned, but his eyes lit up as he realized it was true. "But why? The only pressure he has is getting married—what if he _doesn't_ want to? If Dad had his way, Itachi would already be married with a kid or two. Maybe this is the way he gets out of it, being too busy or going out with his friends when he can't be."

"This is the conclusion I've come up with as well. Also, he doesn't want the responsibility of becoming the head of the clan, which would switch to him once he gets married. He might be a perfect ninja, but he doesn't feel secure enough as a person to grow up yet, so he escapes through hard work and drugs."

"I didn't think of that, but you're right. Maybe he thinks if he keeps being like this, he'll get out of it somehow? Maybe he's betting on me getting married first so Dad will make _me_ the clan head! If I didn't love him so much I'd punch some sense into him."

They fell silent for the rest of the time, Sasuke shaking his head sometimes to himself. She saw the conflicting emotions on his face and let him be, for he would come out with it eventually.

They arrived at where her dad would meet up with them so he could train Sasuke, when she heard:

"Sasuke! Hey, you big jerk! SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Mikadzuki turned and smiled. "Sasuke, look."

Just as he was about to turn, Naruto bowled him over, hugging him so tight he couldn't breathe.

"Get off me, dumbass!"

"I missed you, you jerk! You didn't even hear me calling you! After three years you don't even remember what my voice sounds like?!"

Mikadzuki shook her head with a smile and bowed to Jiraiya. "Lord Jiraiya, welcome back."

"Is that _you_, Mikadzuki?! You've sure become the fine woman since we left! I'm sure that Miss Sakura and Mrs. Mikoto _love_ that your hair's this long!"

Naruto noticed Mikadzuki at last and jumped off his best friend to embrace his other friend. "Miss Mikadzuki! You're so gorgeous! Do you wanna go out on a date? Just as friends, of course! I know Sasuke must be your boyfriend by now, by how you were holding hands!"

She shook her head. "Sasuke's not my boyfriend."

"Then _why_ were you holding hands?! I can see it all over his face that he's in love with you!"

"Would you shut up about that?!" Sasuke snapped, clocking him over the head.

"Ow!" Naruto held his head. "Why so touchy? Are you still in denial?"

Jiraiya placed a hand on his student's shoulder. "Just leave it alone for now, Naruto. Ah look! There's Miss Sakura!"

Sakura gasped and ran over. "Naruto! Is that really you?"

The blonde sixteen-year-old grinned. "Yeah, it's me, Sakura!"

"You sure grew! You're taller than me and Mikadzuki now!"

"Wow, you're right! You sure got pretty too, but you didn't grow your hair out! Is that because you think it'll get in the way?"

"Yeah, and the reason I grew it out doesn't matter anymore. How was your training trip with Lord Jiraiya?"

"I'll tell you all about it when we go out to eat together tonight! How about it? We'll all go together to Ichiraku Ramen, just like old times!"

Mikadzuki gave a sad smile. "Sorry Mr. Naruto, but I have work tonight, so I won't be able to go."

Sakura slapped his shoulder. "You big joker! You have to take the Chunin Exams, which are coming up in a couple months! You're the only one in our year who isn't a Chunin yet!"

"WHAT?! Even _you're_ a Chunin, Sakura?!"

"Yeah, and Sasuke passed the Jonin Exams just after he turned sixteen. Neji, Kankuro and Temari are Jonin too."

"Gaara…what about Gaara?!"

Mikadzuki was the one who answered this time. "He's the Fifth Kazekage now."

And because of his high status, she'd met him at the Burning Moon…once. They didn't do anything but play a few games and drink tea, but she knew through that experience and the news Jiraiya brought her when he visited.

He smiled sadly. "Kazekage…" He then perked up. "Well, I'd better work twice as hard to become the next Hokage!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "How did you know that Gaara's Kazekage? None of us told you."

"Word travels, and at my work, quite a few interesting people come through," she confessed with a smile. She'd told the truth about her work, she'd just never said _what_ her work was.

"Could we visit you at work after a mission sometime?" Naruto asked, eyes bright in anticipation.

"I'm sorry, but it isn't allowed for anyone to visit during working hours. Company policy."

The truth about that was because if an acquaintance/friend/boyfriend/lover came to visit, they would steal time from actual customers and perhaps take advantage of getting "free services" from whom they were visiting or some of the other workers. It was forbidden to bring in your personal liaisons unless they were willing to pay to spend time with you. And with how expensive she was, by the hour, none of her friends would be able to visit her unless it was outside the premises.

Not that she wanted anyone who wasn't a customer to know she worked there.

"Why?"

"It distracts from actual work."

"There you all are!"

Kakashi came up to them. "The Hokage wants to see all of you save Mikadzuki in her office promptly."

Mikadzuki smiled and nodded. "I'll probably see you all in the morning."

She went home and sat down to read some books.

* * *

The next morning when she came home from work, she found a note on the table.

_Sorry Mikadzuki, but the new Team Kakashi's been called to Sand for an emergency mission. We might not be back for a long while, so hold down the fort for me._

_Dad._

"Who else would it be who'd pick up this note? Dad, you're silly."

Her smile was amused as she prepared to read some more during her free time.

* * *

The hours passed quickly and she went to work, although she wasn't planning on allowing any customers today.

But, around ten at night, her boss came into her room and barked, "You have a priority customer, Jogen!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Now? For how long?"

"All night, and you have to be blindfolded."

"Is he ugly?"

"That's for the customer to know. Now you will do everything he tells you and _do not_ remove the blindfold until he leaves."

"What if he stays beyond my hours?"

"_You will stay until he leaves, understand?"_

She nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

As the customer was fetched, she put on a blindfold and waited for the worst. Nothing good would come of this, _that_ she was certain of. This was something she'd avoided for all this time, only to get ruined now. She sighed and closed her eyes, allowing herself to focus, so she would be able to get a general feel of this "priority" customer.

* * *

Once he'd left, she yanked off the blindfold and looked about the room. She only found one thing, besides the mussed sheets, was a necklace she'd never seen before, a chain with three metal rings. She put it in her purse and knew she'd use this clue plus what she'd found out the night before to seek him out.

Adult, early twenties, ninja, hair down to mid-back in low ponytail, about half a foot taller than her, tenor voice, he washed with early morning breeze soap and shampoo, and brushed his teeth with mint toothpaste. He'd clearly been inebriated by his slowed movements and the hard liquor on his breath, and his clothes had picked up the smell of marijuana, so he hadn't smoked any, but he must have been around someone smoking.

She thought all this as she was scrubbing herself off and used mouthwash after brushing her teeth. She didn't want to reek of illegal substances for her age, her dad would ask questions, if he was here.

If it was only that easy to get rid of all traces of this night.

She'd taken such careful notes of what her customer had been last night was for one reason, and one reason only:

He was going to be a father.

* * *

Knew it was coming, considering the pattern I have with my fics. *sighs*

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

How will this affect how Mikadzuki and Sasuke act around each other? A mystery to be found out, I'm sure.

* * *

In a hurry she flew home and took her entire pouch of Argent Leaf powder, emptying it into a gallon of water, drinking until her stomach hurt, then until she was about to throw up. She saw it was gone and gritted her teeth.

"I need more, much more… I'll have to go pick some in every place I can find today, no stopping until I've consumed enough."

Almost the entirety of her time off was spent finding and picking almost all the Argent Leaf plants she could carry, the other bit was grinding it into a powder and drinking it. She'd find out who was going to be the father of her hatchling when she'd laid the egg and didn't have to consume every bit of Argent Leaf she could find.

For the rest of the week she was on this frenzy and by her calculations, she was done forming the shell. Now she would have to wait until she could lay it in a safe place that she could keep warm and a constant watch on it. Her belly had started to swell up from the girth the egg had inside her, but she couldn't lay it until she was absolutely sure no one would take it.

"I'm home!"

She flopped on her bed and began reading a book, her position hiding her stomach.

"Mikadzuki?"

He came to her room and sighed. "There you are. I see everything's been kept up and clean. You didn't slack off and get fired from your job while I was gone, did you?"

She set down her book and smiled. "You know how precise I am, even when you aren't here."

He came over and patted her shoulder. "You're such a good girl. You'd never get into trouble even if I was around. I'll make us some lunch as a celebration for my return."

"I'll be out when you call."

As soon as he left, she knew this was the only chance she had. Where was safer than at home?

A sheen of sweat came to her face as she struggled, but she was done within twenty minutes. She panted and blotted her face with a towel, looking at the egg (it was perfectly oval and about two feet in diameter around the middle) and her eyebrows pinched together.

It was dark gray with silver flecks. Its surface wasn't smooth, but rough like a rock.

"Isn't it supposed to be silver and polished smooth?"

She sat in front of it and stared. An idea came to her head. What if it required refining? It looked like silver ore, not pure silver.

So she wrapped it up in an electric blanket and turned it on to the highest setting. She knew until it turned silver, it wouldn't be old enough to talk to.

"Sasuke said he wanted you to come over as soon as you'd eaten, since he wanted you to meet Itachi properly this time!" Kakashi called from the kitchen.

"He's home again in such a short time?"

"Yes, which is odd, since Itachi hasn't visited much since he became an ANBU."

* * *

Mikadzuki went over to the home of her friend and when she opened the door, she found shoes scattered all over the entryway. She raised her eyebrows and hoisted the bag she'd brought the egg in, heating packs stuck to it. She took off her shoes and was about to carry them in when Mikoto came running over, picking up the shoes and putting them away.

"Itachi, for heaven's sake! Would you stop throwing everything you can get your hands on everywhere?! We have a guest and the house is a wreck!" she yelled over her shoulder before she smiled at Mikadzuki. "Hello, Mikadzuki. Here to visit Sasuke? He's in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Mrs. Mikoto."

She put her shoes down and walked to the kitchen, where a ruckus was happening.

Pots, pans, flatware, dishes, cups, cooking utensils, washcloths and towels were flying every which way from the cupboards and counters, Sasuke catching the fragile things but the metal ones fell to the floor with awful crashes and clattering. Itachi, who she saw from the back again, was throwing every small door open and pulling every little thing out, agitation emanating from his entire being.

"Itachi, it's not in here, you've searched thrice over already!" Sasuke cried as he tried to put the plates, platters, bowls and cups back in their rightful places.

Itachi paused and turned to face his younger brother, eyes full of anxiety. "TELL ME WHERE IT IS, THEN! I CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE I'VE BEEN IN THE PAST WEEK!"

"Mom and Dad haven't killed you for losing it, so you should calm down! Mom's going insane trying to get to you stop!"

Like a whirlwind, the man put all the pots and pans away, leaving the kitchen spotless and organized. When he faced Sasuke again, his eyes were red with the Sharingan. He bit out, voice taut like a strap ready to snap in two, "I've searched every corner. Of every. Single. Establishment. That. I've. Been. To. The. Last. Week. Even with my Sharingan on! If I don't find it, I won't be trusted with anything _again_!"

"Would you please calm down? It won't be like that," Sasuke tried to soothe as he put away what he held. "I'm sure Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't be upset you lost it, if they were alive today."

Itachi slammed his fist against the counter and put his face in his hands. "It was a precious heirloom Grandfather wanted me to pass onto my own firstborn son when I became a father."

Mikadzuki came over to Sasuke and asked, "What heirloom did he lose?"

The other sixteen-year-old jumped at her voice and relaxed when he saw it was her. "It's you, you scared me."

Itachi turned to look at her and his eyes narrowed a fraction. "Who's this? A friend of yours, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded. "I tried to introduce you to her a week ago, but you were busy. This is Mikadzuki Hatake, a very close friend of mine."

"I haven't seen you bring a girl over since your teammate Sakura Haruno—" His eyes locked on her hair, which gleamed in the midday light. "Silver…"

This time she'd put her hair in a side braid, which was thick as a rope and just as strong, trailing down to just past her hips. She picked up the end and played with the loose strands. Her eyes met his and he came over so he looked down at her.

"Have we met someplace before?" he demanded, although it was in a soft voice.

She shook her head, even if she was looking him up and down, analyzing his height, muscle tone, length of hair, the size of his hands, how he held himself. "I don't believe so."

His Sharingan surveyed her from head to toe, before he suddenly grabbed her wrist as she lifted her free hand to stroke down the length of her braid. "Your skin…soft like the down of a bird's feathers… I've felt this texture before, and recently at that, yet I can't remember where. You say we haven't met face to face before this, but something doesn't match up with your tone. It rings softly of uncertainty that wouldn't be there if you were positive we hadn't met before."

She could smell it off his skin and breath: early morning breeze mixed with mint. It _had_ to be him, but how could she possibly tell him about such an event he'd been running from for eight years? He obviously didn't have the maturity to raise a child on his own, let alone know he'd been utterly smashed when he visited the Burning Moon brothel and bought the whole night in which to lie with her, "Jogen the Mysterious Beauty from the East", on the eve of his birthday, June ninth. She wouldn't do so with Sasuke around, it would shatter what friendship they had to a million pieces, never to be put back together again. She was fond of Sasuke, and knew with a certainty that she would answer his feelings positively when he confessed to her. This…complication…couldn't be brought to light, even with the egg laid and growing.

Sasuke made a suggestion that she should've thought up herself. "Perhaps you met someone like her? I'm sure she's not one-of-a-kind, Itachi."

Itachi still looked suspicious, but he let go of her. "I was mistaken, then. Forgive me, Miss Hatake, for laying hands on you when you hadn't given permission."

He turned and walked out of the room.

Sasuke tilted his head in confusion. "Did you understand any of that? How could he have met you before? You were at work whenever he could have between now and the time I tried to introduce you before."

She shook her head.

He then turned to her and his face flushed. "Um…I've been meaning to do this for a while, but never could get the timing right…"

Now was the time he'd decided, then. She blinked and prodded, "Yes?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes for a moment, then met hers. "Mikadzuki, I like you, no, I _love_ you."

She heard the sincerity in his tone and knew that he truly felt this. She smiled, happiness welling up inside her. She felt wetness in her eyes and it flowed down her cheeks. She wiped her cheeks and sniffed, fishing for her handkerchief.

"I'm sorry…I…I'm so happy…"

"You don't have to apologize…" he protested gently, helping her wipe her tears, then noticed something. "Your tears…they're pure silver..."

"H-huh?" She looked down at his and her fingers and saw it was true. "They look like mercury… This is an anomaly…" She shook her head and muttered, "Not the time to be thinking of the possible reasons." She looked into his eyes. "Sasuke, I love you too."

He lifted her chin and she closed her eyes as they kissed. On his side, the kiss was clumsy, inexperienced. But Mikadzuki, who'd kissed many men, knew what to do and guided him through it. His arms locked around her shoulders like chains, pulling her closer so she wouldn't get away. She kissed him until he was gasping into her mouth, her arms around his neck and her fingers playing with his hair. He pressed her against the counter and he pulled back when someone cleared their throat.

"I know you two like each other, but please, don't make out in my kitchen," Mikoto playfully chastised, although her eyes were full of happiness. "Now go on, you should have your first date."

She chased them out of the house and Sasuke mumbled, "I didn't think it would be that powerful, our first kiss. Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

Mikadzuki raised her eyebrows. "My dad is Kakashi Hatake and I'm friends with Lord Jiraiya."

"You mean you've _read_ those books?" he asked, a disgusted look on his face. "Even with your birthday next month, you're still a year too young!"

She giggled. "I've yet to get my hands on that new one Dad's been reading like a dying man guzzling water, but they're quite informative." A total lie, but she said it with a straight face, so it would be very hard to figure out that wasn't how she'd learned kissing techniques.

"I can't believe you just said that with a straight face… How can you actually read those without blushing?"

"I read them like romance novels with a bit of informative tips on physical love on the side."

"You can actually do that? Read it with such detached professionalism?"

This caught her in what they were actually talking about…on their _first date_. "Um…yes…but now's not the time for that! I'm sorry for bringing such an uncomfortable subject up when we should be enjoying this time."

He stared at her for a long moment before he burst into laughter. This puzzled her, but she waited until he was done to ask.

"What's so funny about my humble apology?"

"How you catch yourself when you know you're going off into a tangent…" He smiled fondly and took her hand. "It's cute."

A silver-tinged blush came to her cheeks. "You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you…"

Suddenly, a brown cat with a black bow on its ear came across their path. Mikadzuki gasped and squatted, rubbing her thumb across her fingers, making a kissing sound. "Come here, kitty." She did it again and the cat bristled. "I won't hurt you," she soothed in a high-pitched voice.

It hissed and ran off. She sighed and stood back up. "It doesn't matter what I do, it's always the same…"

Sasuke snorted and shook his head. "Of course. Tora hates everyone."

"Tora?"

"That cat. It's the Feudal Lord's wife's cat and Genin have been catching it for years because it keeps running away from her. It's developed a deep-seated distrust for anyone who approaches it."

"I've learned all the proper techniques to appear nonthreatening to cats, why does it always happen?"

"I just told you—"

"Not just Tora, but _every_ cat. Do they _all _hate me?"

She sighed, depressed. He took her hand again and pulled her along. "That can't be true. I'll take you to the pet shop and you'll see."

She didn't look convinced, but let him lead her to the pet shop. He pushed the door open and went to some kittens in the display at the window. He reached out to them and they came over, rubbing and purring affectionately. He picked one up and it rubbed his face. He smiled and noted, "This one's especially affectionate, Mikadzuki. Come over, it won't hate you."

Although she just wanted to watch him interact with the kitten, she came over, but the instant she reached out, it whipped its head around and hissed at her. She drew back and gave her boyfriend a pointed look. He sighed and put the kitten back, only to look down at her ankles and point.

"Look."

A gray cat with green eyes rubbed its side across her legs, not a kitten but an adult. It noticed she had looked down at it and meowed, rubbing harder and arching its back. She was so surprised, she froze for a moment. The cat stared at her and meowed again. She melted and squatted down, allowing time for the feline to step back and begin to purr as it received a scratch between the ears. A pleased flush came to her cheeks as she got to touch a cat for the very first time.

An elderly man came around the corner of some of the cages and gasped. "Oh, Haiiro, are you bothering a customer again? Come here and stop that!"

Haiiro meowed and waved its tail contentedly as Mikadzuki petted it across its back, concentrating on where it liked to be scratched the best.

"Wow, I've never seen him so taken with a person before. Most think he's far too affectionate and needs too much attention to be kept as a pet, especially when most people are out with their jobs or ninja missions. Miss, would you like him? He seems to love you so much he can't get enough of you."

Sasuke smiled. "I think it's mutual."

"Oh, are you here with her? Did you want to buy any animals today?"

"I was trying to show her that all cats didn't hate her, but even the kittens seem to. This cat is a pleasant surprise."

The shop owner laughed. "Haiiro is just a sweetheart, and fearless. If something bothers other cats, he'll confront it. He can be an indoor or outdoor cat, he's litter box trained, he keeps himself well groomed, I've never seen him misbehave and he _loves_ to sit on laps. When I picked him up from the streets as a kitten, he'd had a stare-off with a hawk of all things and won."

"Really? So he's not scared of anything."

"Yes. Whatever scares the other cats about your girlfriend, he's fine with, in fact he likes. I'm sure if you don't buy him now, she will."

"I can tell. She's in complete ecstasy."

Mikadzuki was now scratching Haiiro's stomach, a smile of which he'd never seen before on her face.

"He'll be good for her for relaxing."

"You mean your girlfriend has issues?"

"Yes, but most of the time she can handle them. The times she can't, he would be there to comfort her."

"So you'll buy him?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be over the moon over actually owning a cat. Honestly, I didn't know she loved cats until today."

"How long have you been dating?"

"This is our first."

"Really? By how you know about her past, I thought you'd been dating a while."

"I've been good friends with her for a few years, so we know each other well enough. Just earlier we came across Tora."

"Ah, Tora. That cat should be left alone, but her owner doesn't let up on the smothering. I can see why you brought your girlfriend here. I'm just happy Haiiro's getting a home where he'll be loved and well cared for."

"I'm sure she'll pamper him so much you wouldn't recognize him if you see him after this."

"I hope so. Every cat would love to be pampered, but I guess Haiiro's the lucky one today."

Sasuke ended up putting all the heavy things in a storage scroll while Mikadzuki carried Haiiro, who now wore a turquoise collar that had white ruffles on it and a bow, as well as a silver bell. He seemed quite content to be in his new master's arms, purring so loud people actually turned to look.

"Thank you so much for buying me this cat. I think he would've been heartbroken if he didn't go home with me."

Haiiro meowed as if in reply.

"You're welcome. I didn't think he would've left you alone if you'd decided not to want him. He looked determined enough to follow you home."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"I like all animals just fine. I don't have any I like more than others."

"So you're good with animals?"

"You couldn't tell by how I handled those kittens?"

"I see what you mean."

"When did you discover cats didn't like you?"

"My former masters had a cat and whenever I came near it, it would hiss and yowl at me. I wanted to give it just a small pet, but it would scratch my hand."

The cat licked her hand and she giggled. "That tickles, Haiiro!"

"I'm glad he'll keep you company while I'm gone."

"More missions coming up?"

"Yeah. I wonder if Naruto and Sakura like cats."

"I don't know…"

"Do you know what breed he is?"

"Yes, I've studied extensively previous to this and I believe he's a blue Oriental Shorthair."

"How can you tell?"

"His long body, wedge-shaped head, large ears, and by his gray fur and green eyes. He's also more vocal, like a Siamese. He's sure a happy cat, which I like. I hope he won't be too sad when I have to work long hours. I'll hardly see him unless I bring him with me when I'm out like this."

"I think he's easygoing enough that he won't mind. He's lived as a stray, so he'll be patient until you get home to feed him."

"Do you think cats are allowed in restaurants?"

"Unless he's a ninja cat, no."

Her eyes lit up. "There are actual ninja cats?! I know about other animals becoming summons and companions to ninjas, but never cats!"

"The ninja cats have ties to the Uchiha Clan, so perhaps I'll show you one day."

Haiiro got tired of being held and climbed onto Mikadzuki's shoulder, where he lay across them, closing his eyes.

"I've never even seen a ninja cat who was so relaxed. He must've gone through quite a bit not to be disturbed by all the noise of the streets, a perfect match for you."

"I wonder if my work would allow him to come with me, so I wouldn't be bored during the lulls in customers."

"You'd have to ask your boss."

"Yes."

He took her to the bookstore and they left only a few moments later with a book each to read. He'd known she'd been here before, but wanted to see if she'd find any new books she'd like to buy. The owner had known her by name and which books were newest on the shelf so she wouldn't have to waste her time.

"Miss Hatake!" the owner called as he came running out after them. He held out a thick novel to her. "A gift for you, for being such a frequent customer."

She glanced at the cover and knew she'd been waiting for this one to come out. She smiled and bowed. "Thank you."

"No, _thank you_ for bringing my store into such a prosperous time! You've helped me so much I had to give you something in return! Please come again whenever you like!"

Sasuke stared after the man as he returned to the shop. "You're a frequent customer?"

"Yes. All the books I have at home are from this store."

"The book he gave you had to be worth my book three times over."

"It's part of a series I've been reading lately and have waited patiently for the next one to come out."

"A series?! There are more of these monsters?!"

"Yes, there are. The library doesn't get them fast enough, so I bought them myself. Dad thought I shouldn't buy them all by myself, so he ordered them and had me pick them up as they came out."

"You work every day, why wouldn't you have enough money?"

"You know I'm saving up to go to Fire Country University. If I could, I would apply for at least twenty years of classes so I could get as many doctorates possible…but…I'll only go for three years right now."

"Why? This is your dream, you should pursue it first, then leave everything else for later."

"I know what's truly important, now that I've found it." She squeezed his hand and smiled. "After three years, when I turn twenty, I'll come back and marry you."

His face turned red. "You…you're already set on us getting married?! We're only on our first date!"

"I made sure I knew before I answered your confession. The three years we've been friends have been a time of me observing and pondering about what a relationship with you would be like. My certainty that I'll say yes when you ask me to marry you is one to one."

His eyes widened, then softened as he realized she meant it with all her heart. "Mikadzuki…"

* * *

Once she laid out everything she needed for Haiiro, she got ready to go to work, only to hear a knock at the door. Haiiro, who'd hopped on the couch as soon as he'd been put on the floor, raised his head and meowed a low note that sounded like a warning call. She raised her eyebrows and placed the bag with the egg on the couch.

She walked to the door and opened it, only to step back when Itachi was revealed. His eyes were lit up in the Sharingan as he asked, "May I come in?"

"All right."

He stepped in and took off his shoes, stepping in after her, only for Haiiro to make the same meow again, having had moved to half-lie on the egg bag, his ears turned backwards.

"How can I help you?"

In a flash she was pinned against the wall and those crimson pinwheels were all she could see. Her consciousness wavered a little as he demanded, "When did we meet before?"

Without her volition, she answered, "The Burning Moon."

"The Burning Moon? That's the brothel in the commercial town just beyond Leaf. Do you work there?"

Even though she struggled with all her might to answer in the negative, her lips formed: "Yes."

"You're only sixteen, almost seventeen, how could you have been allowed to work at such a high-end brothel? They don't allow teenagers to do the real work."

"Yes, they do, I started work at fifteen."

"When did we meet?"

"June ninth."

"The eve of my birthday, I'll have to make sure I never get that drunk again while around my friends," he growled, then his monotone returned. "Did we sleep together?"

"Yes."

He hissed, then urged, "Do you think you'll get pregnant because of our time together?"

She was suddenly aware of Haiiro rubbing across her shins and she snapped her eyes closed, turning her head away for good measure. "I don't have to answer anything of that nature to you, older brother of my boyfriend or not! Stop using genjutsu on me!"

"How did you break the genjutsu? There was no way a civilian like you could've broken it unless there was another ninja nearby!"

She shook her head and tried to get out of his hold. "Let go of me!"

"I won't until I find out what I need to know from you!"

"I will if you stop forcing me! Now let go!"

Haiiro stopped rubbing her legs and Itachi let her go, stepping back. She opened her eyes and took a breath, calming herself. She turned to meet his gaze to see it was normal black like any Uchiha's. He crossed his arms and didn't blink, waiting for her to answer.

"The answer to your question is no, I won't get pregnant, but will a child come from our intercourse? Yes."

He stiffened and his eyes narrowed to slits. "How? Did you steal my genes and make a clone?"

"No, nothing scientific like that," she replied, waving her hand in dismissal. "I'm not surprised by your ignorance about your brother's girlfriend because of your prolonged absence from your family home. Only a few people know about my true nature: I'm not pure human."

"Are you a mutation, or the fruit of gene splicing by a ninja scientist?"

"My kind is a mutation from the human species."

"You mean there are actually more than just you?"

"Yes, but not here."

"What _are_ you?"

"I'm merely called 'ginme', but I'm half mammalian, half avian."

"Avian? You're part bird?"

"Yes. Hollow bones, wings, increased eyesight, increased muscle tone in my chest and back for flight, a perfect mixture of bird and human organs, including reproductive, thus I lay eggs, not birth live young."

"Is it forming inside you now? Or have you already laid it?"

"I've laid it, it doesn't need much time to form in my body."

Haiiro jumped onto the couch again and lay atop the bag, purring.

"That cat likes your bag."

"Yes, I'm sure he does. You haven't asked me the important question yet."

"Where is the egg?"

"Haiiro is on it."

His eyes widened and he snapped, "You trust that feline with a precious life?!"

"He's keeping it warm. Cats do have a higher body temperature than humans."

He was silent for a moment, then asked, "May I see it?"

She nodded and walked to the bag, Haiiro off it before she could even say a word. She lifted it from the folds of the bag with a sound that was not unlike sand pouring. She noticed it was _now_ pure silver, polished smooth from the intense heat she'd subjected it to. Black sand covered the bottom of the bag, as well as the heating patches. She made sure she had a secure hold on it before she smiled. She turned to him and he stared like he'd never seen an egg before. He reached for it and petted its surface, awe coming to his features.

"It feels warm yet cool like a metal. Is it really silver?"

"Yes. Usually the shell is forged to become the wedding bands of the couple, which is all they get, since ginme aren't supposed to get married."

"Why?"

"As the slave class of the society, ginme have no rights."

His mouth tightened into an angry line. "Where you're from. I thought you'd come here because Kakashi had adopted you from somewhere else."

She shook her head. "I played dead when my masters tried to kill me and escaped when they disposed of my 'dead' body. I was found by Team Seven and brought here for emergency treatment. My condition was severe, but I survived." She placed the egg in his hands and turned away from him, pulling her top off over her head. "These scars weren't just scars back then."

There was a long, agonized silence. She almost jumped when he traced some of the more pronounced ones with gentle fingers. She felt a fire go through her body she'd never felt before, even in the near two years of being a courtesan. Her face flushed silver and she quivered, which made him pull back.

"Is my touch so revolting you're shaking in fear?"

She gave her head a shake in the negative. "I…I've never felt this with a man's touch, save for the time I kissed Sasuke."

"With this egg I hold, I could invoke the clan tradition of having to marry you, but…you love Sasuke."

She bobbed her head in a short nod, her face torn. She felt like this with a mere touch from Itachi, but with Sasuke, it wasn't fire, it was sparks. She knew she loved Sasuke, but Itachi made her feel like a woman, full of fiery passion. She hadn't felt this the first time, because she'd felt like a drunkard was raping her. But now that he was in full control of his senses…

"Would you come to the Burning Moon tonight?"

"If I'm seen there, my father would be furious, saying I've sank to a new low that he'd never thought I'd _ever_ sink to."

"You're a ninja, be creative, and I'm sure that the money that you had to pay for your first time with me was a mere drop in the bucket when it comes to your savings, being an ANBU captain."

"You're actually suggesting a secret liaison between us?"

"As long as you don't demand my services as a priority client, I won't lay another egg. And you could even come at the tail end of your missions, if you keep up your usual behavior."

His hand returned to stroke her back, but then she looked at the clock. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Aaaaaaaaah! I have to hurry or I'm going to be late for work!"

Her shirt was back on in a flash, the egg in its bag and a paper in his hand instead of fondling her back. She was gone and he was surprised she could move that fast. Haiiro meowed and Itachi narrowed his eyes at the cat, but exited the apartment, locking it behind him. He blinked when the cat trotted off, having had used his exit to escape the house.

"Where is it going?"

* * *

"Close call, Jogen. You have a customer who's been waiting for a while for your services. Get ready promptly."

"Yes, Ma'am."

As she got ready, she fantasized about what her second time with Itachi would be like. He didn't remember their first, so it would be like the first for the both of them. Heat curled low in her abdomen, but she shook her head and pushed it back, not wanting to get worked up until he actually came.

Once she had a break, she noticed the sun had set and the moon had risen, a full moon, she noticed that Haiiro curled up on the nest of blankets she'd made for her egg. Her eyes widened and she hissed, "How did you get in here, Haiiro? Some of my clients might be allergic to cats!"

He gave her a look that said "Are you serious?" and she smiled. "I'm glad you're here, though. I couldn't stand that I left you in the apartment all alone when I rushed off to work. What did you think of Mr. Itachi? Isn't he intense?"

He meowed the same way he had when Itachi had come to the apartment. Her eyes narrowed and she asked, "Are you trying to warn me, or is Mr. Itachi here?"

Haiiro pointed his head to the door, and a moment later there was a soft knock.

"Oiran Jogen? There's a customer for you."

"Let him in."

A fat nobleman came in and she waited as she bowed. "Welcome to my room, Milord. Please come in."

"Will you need to have anything delivered for the rest of the night?" the serving girl asked.

The nobleman shook his head and waved a hand. "Away with you, girl. I paid good money for this woman, no interruptions."

"Yes, my lord! Forgive me my rudeness for lingering!"

The door was slid shut and with a muted pop, Itachi stood there, although he still wore nobleman's clothing. She thought it didn't fit him very well, although it still spoke of secrets she'd felt but hadn't seen. She smiled invitingly and greeted, "Good evening, Lord Itachi. How would you like it? Rough or gentle?"

He smirked and tilted her chin up. "I think I'll decide as we go."

* * *

Her work was almost over when they paused, unable take their eyes off each other. She'd never had such a passionate lover, so when they got up, her smile was amused.

Each of them had numerous bruises and bite marks, and she knew on his flawless back he had deep scratches from her nails that had drawn blood. She then murmured, "I should bandage those for you, so you don't bleed on your clothes."

He turned so she could reach without so much as a question. He knew what she meant, and that also meant all the bite marks that had broken the skin. The others would form hickeys or light bruises. He was pleased she liked it rough, although he'd been hesitant in the beginning because of her past she'd revealed to him and the yet-to-fade scars on her back. He knew that with proper healing, he wouldn't have a single scar, but perhaps…he would have a mark of their physical love. He knew she'd never accept him as more than a lover and the brother of her boyfriend, but he'd at least be there when she needed a release, whether emotional or physical. He'd seen how they'd fit together and if he wanted, he could seduce her to become his wife instead of Sasuke's, but that would break his younger brother's heart and the truth would come out. He was sure that next year there would be a wedding, and it wouldn't be his. If he could help it, he'd _never_ get married so he'd be able to be with her for the rest of his life. If his child was discovered, he would claim that he had a lover he oft visited during his missions and the baby was the result of their love. He didn't care if it ruined his chances of ever having a bride. He _wanted_ to be left alone.

She spread disinfectant cream on all the open injuries, then taping gauze on them and adhesive bandages over those. She was used to bandaging her own injuries, so it was done quickly.

"You're quite the experienced medic. Where'd you learn this?"

"Practice and in a book."

"Hmmm…you're doing this well from just a book and no further instruction? You must be very smart."

"Thank you."

He tied his hair back in its usual ponytail and proceeded to dress himself. She also dressed herself, knowing her hair was a complete mess and couldn't be helped, not that she cared. She smiled and just as he was about to transform again, she grabbed his shoulders and planted one last kiss on his lips.

"This was much better this time. I await your next visit."

He smirked and transformed, exiting her room. She petted Haiiro and noticed he was watching her.

"Were you watching us the whole time? I hope you learn that's how you treat any lady friends you might pick up during your life."

She scratched his ears and he purred.

* * *

So the reviewer for the last chapter was sharp about who it was, but I've paired other characters with Itachi, yet not like this.

Who do you like with her better? Sasuke or Itachi?

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Small time skip here, I just didn't know what to put in, just that more or less the same schedule went on until this point.

* * *

Months passed and as she was preparing the hatching of her egg, the other courtesans noticed how she toted around the same bag everywhere, one had even seen a flash of silver.

"Come on, Jogen, let us see it!"

This broke into a fierce fight that caught the Hokage's attention, since everyone knew that Mikadzuki hailed from Leaf.

When the woman came to see who this troublesome kunoichi was, she was surprised it was Kakashi's daughter. She came in just as the leader of the establishment shouted, "YOU'RE FIRED, JOGEN! STOP THIS POINTLESS VIOLENCE AT ONCE!"

"I _WON'T_ UNTIL THE OTHERS STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY MOST PRECIOUS POSSESSION FROM ME!"

Tsunade automatically assumed it was the priceless engagement ring she wore around her neck while working. She was shocked that Mikadzuki worked at this famous brothel for one, but for another, she was Oiran Jogen, and lastly, that she was hugging a worn bag to her chest.

"Oh, Lady Hokage, thank goodness you're here! This kunoichi of yours has gone too far! She's almost killed several of my workers and is claiming they're trying to steal this worthless bag from her! I want you to imprison her for causing violence in the Burning Moon!"

Mikadzuki spotted Tsunade and ran over. "I don't want to work here anymore, Lady Tsunade! They're trying to take this away from me and I had to fight back or else they would have!"

"Come, get your things and meet me outside."

"Yes, my lady."

The silver-haired girl (who was nearing her eighteenth birthday by now) hurried and got her things ready. She was in her street clothes and had her hair braided in two pigtails that trailed down to almost below her knees. Tsunade cuffed her over the head and scolded, "A brothel! Out of any place you could've worked at, you chose a _brothel?!_ How naïve could you get?! What will your fiancé think about all this?! You could've gotten all sorts of STDs and those will transfer to him! Those could also transfer to your children! I doubt Fugaku will even _consider_ keeping the engagement on, let alone what Mikoto will do! DO YOU KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES OF THIS?! NO ONE WILL TAKE A WHORE AS A WIFE IN ANY OF THE CLANS! KAKASHI WILL KILL YOU WHEN HE FINDS OUT HIS DAUGHTER, WHO HE HAD SUCH HIGH HOPES FOR, SOLD HER BODY SO SHE COULD RAISE MONEY FOR HER UNIVERSITY FUND!"

"I know…I always knew," Mikadzuki murmured, her head down so low her face was covered by her bangs. "I knew it was risky, and if anyone found out, I would be ruined forever. But I…I have no excuse."

"You look at me when I'm talking to you, Miss Mikadzuki!"

Tears glittered on the teenager's cheeks as she raised her head, yet her face was blank, something Tsunade had seen when the girl was remembering her mother. She was almost a woman now, with how she'd grown, yet she'd made the irreversible mistake of becoming a whore to earn money. She could've been beaten within an inch of her life by some of her clients, didn't she care about her body and what condition it would be when she got married?

"For a genius, you can make some idiotic decisions. If you promise not to go into this line of work again, I'll keep quiet about this. I'll have to check on you to see you _don't_ have anything that could harm your fiancé or future children. What's in that satchel anyways that had you almost kill several of the other whores?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait until we're in a private place to find that out."

Haiiro walked next to his master and meowed softly at her as she quickened her pace to match the Hokage's.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital in no time at all, Tsunade taking a private room and making sure she missed nothing as she did multiple blood tests on Mikadzuki. She frowned when she found the all blood was clean.

"How is this possible? You've slept with hundreds of different men during almost three years of time you worked at the Burning Moon, you should've picked up something."

"Human diseases don't affect me. Do you think I was a virgin when I arrived here?"

"You mean they left nothing unscarred?"

"No."

"The people in Moon Country are heartless."

"Part of breaking slaves."

"Now tell me, what's in that bag?"

The silver-eyed young woman unzipped the bag as her cat curled into her lap. "I might've been unaffected by STDs, something else happened."

Tsunade gritted her teeth when she saw the egg. "Who was it? Is he from here, or elsewhere?"

"If you swear not to tell anyone, I'll be truthful."

"Even if this might ruin your marriage, my lips are sealed."

"He was inebriated to the point where he doesn't remember, but I do. He's going to be here when the egg hatches, so you would've found out anyways. It's Itachi Uchiha."

"Has he fallen in love with you?"

"Yes, but he won't hurt Sasuke, so he won't proclaim it to me."

"Do you love him?"

"I love Sasuke more."

"In love with both sons of Fugaku and Mikoto…if this _ever_ comes to light, you'll be blamed."

"I know. I hope it never does."

* * *

So now she worked for the Hokage, which paid much less than her former job, but she was able to work long hours and make sure she had a sure way of informing Itachi when the baby was going to hatch.

Itachi was visiting her during her break hours (Sasuke was out on a mission with his team) when the egg wobbled in her lap. Haiiro meowed loudly and rubbed on its surface. She stared in wonder as cracks began to spider web along its surface, before a particular blow shattered one part, a baby's foot sticking out. A whimper came from inside and Mikadzuki pulled the rest of the top of the shell off in pieces, the baby's eyes on her when she gasped, her own wide in astonishment.

"I couldn't be that lucky…"

The baby had black eyes and silvery black hair, just like his father.

The cold air hit him and he squeezed his eyes shut, screaming from discomfort. He kicked and flailed, as she washed him and wrapped him in a blanket. Itachi smiled as he saw his son, reaching out to stroke his damp cheek.

"He's perfect. I thought you told me that he would be born with eyes and hair just like you."

"There's a small percentage of ginme hatchlings who are born human. The chance is stronger when one of the parents is pure human. I'm sure that any children I have with Sasuke will be like me, the small chance will be virtually impossible. Could you take him? I'll clean up the shell."

Itachi's smile turned proud as he looked down at his wailing son. "Welcome to the world, Teru."

Mikadzuki giggled as she gathered up the silver pieces and began twisting them into long rods. She finished in moments, each twist looking like a delicate wave that spun over each rod. She then took Itachi's right ankle, wrapping one of the rods around it so it looked like a set of bangles, save they didn't part when he moved. She did the same to hers, and he knew this was as close he could get to her: a ginme promise band. She said that the ankle meant a temporary relationship, not permanent, unlike the marriage bracelets she'd make for her and Sasuke when their first child was hatched. She also made a tiny ring for Teru on his index finger (which would stretch along with him as he grew), while the boy now wore his father's necklace.

"Why don't you have a ring?"

"My eggshell was melted down and fed to me."

He grimaced, but didn't say anything else. Teru lay quiet in his father's arms, his eyes following every movement his parent made. Itachi smiled at his firstborn and murmured, "You're going to be just like your mom, smart and beautiful. You'd better not run into trouble like she did, or else I'll be very angry."

Teru frowned, but held onto his dad's finger as he inspected it. His eyes were aware of his surroundings, so he knew these were his parents, even before he'd hatched. He'd never mistake anyone else for his parents, even if he was raised by another.

"When Sasuke's birthday passes, the wedding will commence. Are you ready?"

"More than ready, Mrs. Mikoto and I have had this planned for two months already. The entire clan is setting up to celebrate."

"Of course, I'm part of his escort, being the brother of the groom. He can't stop smiling, even when he doesn't like the planning. I doubt I'd be happy like him if I got married."

"You wouldn't be able to show it, there's a difference."

"Teru, you have to keep secret that your mom is Miss Mikadzuki," Itachi stated seriously to his son. "I know you understand, so I don't have to repeat it. I know that it's a lie, but it's to make sure that your Uncle Sasuke stays happy. Both your mom and I want him to be happy like he is right now. You won't be able to see your mom for a while, but I'll take care of you."

Teru reached for his mom, and she kissed his cheek, a sad smile on her face. He whimpered, but stroked her face.

"Goodbye for now, my baby boy."

Itachi lifted him and stood, leaving the Hokage Tower.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS?! YOU, WHO ARE MY HEIR AND FIRSTBORN SON! NO, YOU'RE NO LONGER IN LINE TO BECOME HEAD OF THE CLAN! YOU'RE IRRESPONSIBLE, HAVING A CHILD WITH A WHORE! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN STAY HERE AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU'RE MISTAKEN! LEAVE THIS HOUSE AND NEVER STEP WITHIN ITS WALLS AGAIN!"

"I never intended to have a child this early in my life, but he came and I won't have you slighting your own grandson. You're scaring him with your screaming, I'd appreciate if you didn't."

"_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"_

Mikadzuki watched brokenly as her lover and son were chased out of the house like common criminals. Fugaku fumed as he came to the engaged couple, snarling, "Sasuke, you'd better not even _think_ of having sex with Miss Mikadzuki until _after_ your wedding! You understand me?!"

Sasuke nodded. "I didn't even think about it, Dad. You have nothing to worry about."

Fugaku shot Mikadzuki the same glare and she raised her hands in surrender.

"Me too, Mr. Fugaku. I'd _never_ do such a thing."

Thing was, both of them were lying. They'd been lovers the past couple weeks, ever since Sasuke had proposed. She'd told him that the only time she'd refuse him would be a couple days out of the month, when she _would_ lay an egg. After their wedding, it didn't matter, the sooner the better.

"The nerve of that boy, he'll never grow up, even with a newborn son."

"Mr. Fugaku, would you be all right with the thought of having grandchildren with silver hair and eyes like mine?"

"Of course, as long as they have the Sharingan."

That statement made her happy. She smiled and leaned on her fiancé's shoulder. "Thank you."

"It doesn't matter what they look like, only the matter in which they're born."

Sasuke held his fiancée tight as he kissed her cheek. He knew she'd had this fear, but now, she could be happy with how her in-laws would treat her and her children. Things mattered on circumstance, not appearance.

He knew that his love would be glowing on their wedding day.

* * *

"You found out why I have silver eyes and hair?"

Tsunade nodded. "This is good, right?"

"Yes, but everyone has accepted me as I am."

"But there's something you must find out about yourself! It's important if you ever want to have peace!"

"Oh, yes."

She had to find out why her people were treated thus, even with their great intelligence and strength.

"I'm sure your mother was close to finding out, so, after the wedding, _before_ you lay an egg, you'll have to stop taking Argent Leaf, cold turkey."

"Cold turkey? _That's_ what's causing my odd coloring?"

"Yes. If your people would stop eating it, you'd have normal colors, not silver, although you'd still have wings and feathery skin. Being half-bird is part of your genes, but not the silver. I want to see you drinking more too, to flush out the Argent Leaf faster. With how you eat it, it must be why your eggs have silver shells, too. Didn't you notice how your tears and even blood were silver once you'd stopped having such large doses of Argent Leaf when you'd laid Teru's egg?"

"Yes…I'd wondered why that was. So I'd overdosed and my body was getting rid of the excess through its fluids."

"Correct. I want to see how long it takes for it to entirely leave your system. I'm sure that's what the people of Moon Country test for when they're screening impostors from real nobility and royalty."

"To think it was because of that…I never thought about it, since it's in my instincts to feed on Argent Leaf with everything."

"I doubt they even think about the genes by this time, since a gin-me would never find out they could blend by not eating Argent Leaf. We'll also have to make sure your skin is waxed smooth. I _do _have a medicine which temporarily kills all hair follicles on the skin it's applied to."

"How long is it active?"

"A few months, unless I add chakra, then it's when I want to have it grow back. Do you wish to proceed once your hair and eyes have turned black?"

"Of course. This is more important than my dream, or rather, part of it."

"Well then, come see me once your wedding night is over."

* * *

Mikadzuki stayed the night at her fiancé's home the night before the wedding so it would take less time for her to get ready in the morning. Little did she know what she'd wake up to in the middle of the night.

"Sasuke, I think you had a _little_ too much at the party tonight," Sakura whispered loudly.

Haiiro nudged her head and she woke to pet him. "What's going on, Haiiro?"

The feline looked towards the door. She got up and then heard Sasuke shout, "Why can't I enjoy myself before my wedding?! I feel GREAT!"

"Shhhh! Your family's asleep, and so is your fiancée!" Naruto hissed.

"You're the one who dared him to a drinking contest!" Sakura scolded.

"I just wanted him to loosen up a bit, I didn't think he'd down this much sake in one night!"

The front door opened and Mikadzuki sighed as she got up to help him get to bed. She padded over to the entryway, only to see Fugaku and Mikoto were already there, but Sasuke was just leaning against the wall, a lazy smile on his face.

"Do you know what time it is, young man?" Mikoto demanded in a whisper.

"I dunno, Mom."

"What on earth do you have written on your shirt?!"

Mikadzuki saw pink lettering on his usually-pristine shirt "Sakura was here" with an arrow pointing downwards. She didn't think it was that bad, until he was turned around and in orange lettering with a handprint on his shoulder and a swirl near the hem, was: "And Naruto wuz here" with an arrow pointing downwards. Either it was a prank, or his teammates took advantage of him, proudly, she would add. She'd have to talk to them to see what it was about, but she'd have to see if her fiancé was going to be fine tomorrow first.

"I dunno, Mom."

"What have you been doing at that party your friends invited you to?! One thing you're slobbering drunk, another thing, your shirt has graffiti that _you_ shouldn't have _anytime_, let alone _on your wedding day_!"

"I don't remember past my first couple bottles of sake… My stomach's killing me…" Sasuke whimpered as he collapsed on the ground.

"You should tend to him, Fugaku. He might throw up all over the floor at this rate."

"I know how to handle a drunk eighteen-year-old, Mikoto. He'll be sober by the time he has to get ready."

They turned, only to see Mikadzuki, who held her cat to her chest and had concern written all over her face.

"Mikadzuki, how long have you been up?" Mikoto asked, coming over to her hurriedly. "You'll have dark circles under your eyes if you don't go back to bed."

"Is Sasuke all right? He doesn't look too well."

"He'll be fine tomorrow. Now come, you need to be up in a couple hours."

She wasn't as surprised as she could've been. Sakura and Naruto were close to their teammate, almost closer than she was in some ways. Sasuke _had been _drunk, and she was sure that both of the others of Team Kakashi were too to varying degrees…

* * *

Additional disclaimer: I don't own the Sasuke shirt joke, I saw it on a AMV which was showing fanart and fancomics, so there you go! *snickers* I just had to do it, even if I don't ship Team Seven!

Wedding next chapter!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

I've waited to post this chapter since I first started! Happy reading!

* * *

The day of the wedding was perfect: sunny and not too hot, as she was dressed in her wedding kimono and hood, white makeup with dark eye shadow and red rouge applied to her face. She smiled as she walked from the house with her female friends (Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and even Temari), since she didn't have any female relatives. Mikoto held her by the hand as she walked so she wouldn't lose her balance on her geta. Her hair had been too long to be contained by the whole updo, so a ponytail trailed down her back to her waist.

At the shrine temple she saw her fiancé in his wedding attire and almost cried. He was so handsome he looked like a god, and his smile was radiant as he took her in as well. She sat on a low stool and he knelt next to her as the ceremony commenced.

As he said the binding words, she noticed his forehead was pinched and figured he still had a headache from the massive hangover he was suffering from today. They exchanged rings and it was now him who led her off the shrine grounds. She murmured to him, so soft only he could hear, "Are you feeling all right?"

He sighed under his breath and answered, "I feel like I have hammers slamming against my head every second someone's speaking in a normal voice, and you know Naruto."

She nodded and ran her thumb over his fingers. "It'll be just fine, you should be recovered by tonight."

"How do you know? You've never had to deal with a drunk before."

Oh, how little did he know about her hands-on experience with the outside world. "I read about it in a book, and you know how well I can use what I read to my advantage."

He nodded and smirked. "My clever wife."

She smiled and was helped to put on the colorful kimono over her white one, so they could greet all the guests at the reception, something that Sasuke wasn't looking forward to in his hung over state.

* * *

Once the wedding night was over, Mikadzuki headed over to Tsunade's place, having had skipped her dose of Argent Leaf that morning. Tsunade smirked and asked, "Was it better than Itachi?"

"You know how I compare their performances. Sasuke's getting better, but he's not up to par yet with Mr. Itachi."

"You'll _always_ say that, unless you quit seeing Itachi."

"Yes, I know. I told him I had to once I married Sasuke, and I'll be true to my word. We both don't want to hurt him."

"I pray you'll be able to keep that, even when Sasuke's away on a mission and you can't have any sex for a month or more."

"Are you saying I have a bottomless appetite for sex?"

"You must, or else you wouldn't tire Sasuke out like you do and still want more. Itachi can keep up with you all night, but Sasuke doesn't have the stamina."

"Why do you think I've been encouraging him to eat things that boost sexual drive?"

"So that's why he's been twitchy the last two weeks. Quit doing that or he might try to relieve himself with the nearest tree on his next mission."

"He knows better than to do that, since he knows that turns Sakura and Naruto on."

"I _told _them not to go drinking with him, but they didn't listen."

"I wouldn't mind so much if he'd give me pictures."

Tsunade stared at her dubiously and then started laughing. "I could imagine you asking him to do that."

All this time the Hokage had been spreading the substance which would keep her featherless for a few months, and it irritated her skin so much she almost felt like mosquitoes were biting every inch of it.

"Now stay still for about twenty minutes, then we can rinse it off with your feathers."

"I have to endure this for _twenty minutes_?! This is torture!"

"Be a big girl, you're not going to die from this."

Just then, Sasuke came in and almost choked at seeing her covered in a cream, bare as the day she was born. He smirked and asked, "Is this part of a spa treatment so I'll enjoy our honeymoon to its peak?"

She frowned as Tsunade threw her head back laughing. The Fifth Hokage grinned and explained, "This is for the trip to Moon Country, so she can pass as a human and not get caught for the time she needs for her research."

"Huh, I get it now. You should've warned me you'd be getting up early for this appointment. I was worried when I didn't find you in bed with me."

She flushed a little. "Sorry."

"I also notice your hair and eyes are a shade darker than before, what's wrong?"

"I stopped putting Argent Leaf in everything I eat, so I can pass that as well. Dying my hair and putting in black contacts won't pass because my blood would show the Argent Leaf quite prominently."

"Are we going soon?"

Tsunade nodded. "By how you noticed the difference, it shouldn't take more than a week for her to have hair and eyes dark as yours."

"You'll also have to start wearing the Uchiha emblem on your back like the rest of the clan, since you're my wife now. It would make things easier if they know your status."

Mikadzuki gave a slight nod. "When we go there, we'll also have to wear our best attire, so we look the part of royalty."

"I'll trust you to lead the way."

* * *

Five days passed and most people hardly recognized Mikadzuki anymore. She smiled as she surveyed her pure black hair and eyes, which looked foreign on her face. She wore a traveling kimono, for they would be departing soon and it would be a long journey to the nearest port town of Fire Country by carriage, then across the sea to Moon Country. Her traveling pass had been updated to her new looks and status by the Hokage herself, and Sasuke's had been updated to his new status as heir of the Uchiha Clan.

They were packed and ready to go as a carriage pulled up to the entrance of the Uchiha Enclave. When they stepped in, Mikadzuki took her husband's hand.

"Five years…"

He nodded and held her close. "I'll be right here."

* * *

Her eyes turned hard and haughty as she stepped off the ship two months later, walking a slight step behind Sasuke. As soon as they reached the entrance to the city (it was the capital, where it was most likely to have the largest libraries), they joined the line of people who were checked to be ginpatsu in disguise. Each person looked disgruntled by the pat-down and blood test, but allowed it since it was one of the strictest laws of Moon Country.

"Such a hassle to just get off the dock, right, my love?" she asked, a displeased frown touching her lips.

He nodded and narrowed his eyes when a particular woman was stopped and berated for not moving fast enough. "They seem to be searching for something. Is that why every person must have their finger pricked? Such an invasion of privacy."

"All right, move along!" the officer shouted to the couple in front of them. "Keep moving, people, I'm dying of old age with your slowness!"

Sasuke came over and the man grumbled, "Full name and travel pass, sir."

"Lord Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke stated proudly.

The man's eyes widened as he noticed the young man for the first time. "Lord Uchiha! I-I-I wasn't informed you were arriving today! Forgive my rudeness!"

"It's quite all right. I just wish to have this over with so my wife and I can retire to our summer villa."

"Please present your right hand my lord, for a blood test."

"I've gone through many checkpoints to other countries. Why would this one require a blood test?"

"It's our country's law to make sure we don't have any slaves masquerading as normal citizens or royalty, my lord. Please understand that we cannot have any exceptions."

"Of course," Sasuke answered cordially and held out his hand. "Carry on."

He didn't even wince when his finger was pricked and some blood was taken.

"Blood type AB, no strains of disease or viral infections… You're clean."

Another officer gave him a firm pat-down, which made Sasuke raise his eyebrows.

"What's this about?"

"Checking for weapons."

"As a member of a prime ninja clan, do you expect me not to be carrying any?"

"Point taken, my lord. You may pass."

He stepped forward, only for Mikadzuki to come forward.

"Full name and travel pass, my lady."

"Lady Mika Uchiha."

"Present your right hand my lady, for a blood test."

She did without fear, and the man nodded as he took in the results.

"Blood type O, no disease or viral strains… You're clean."

Her pat-down was fine until her right ankle was reached. "What's this, my lady?"

"Just an anklet, sir."

She slid down her sock to reveal the silver piece of jewelry.

"Where did you receive this?"

"It was a gift from my old boyfriend back home."

"What was the identity of this 'old boyfriend'?"

"This is far too invasive, sir. I must insist you cease this line of questioning."

She stared him down and he nodded. "Of course, my lady. My apologies. You may pass."

She nodded and went with Sasuke to where they would be residing for the duration of their stay.

* * *

Unknown to them, Itachi stepped off the same boat, almost the last passenger to disembark. He held a sleeping Teru in his arms, not even bothering to wear the proper clothing, he wore his casual clothes he had for his times at home. When he came to the checkpoint, he placed a genjutsu on himself so it seemed he wasn't even carrying an infant. He didn't want any contention with the officers, which might cause too much attention.

"Full name and your travel pass."

He handed it over and stated, "Itachi Uchiha."

If the man had been surprised at Sasuke's appearance, he was so shocked by Itachi's that he prostrated himself on the ground.

"M-my apologies for not noticing you, my lord! Please punish me as you see fit!"

"Just complete your check and I'll be on my way."

"Pr-pr-pr-present your r-r-r-r-right hand, my lord."

He held out his hand and didn't even react when his finger was pricked and blood checked.

"Blood type AB, no disease or viral strains… You're clean."

He was patted down, although quite a bit lighter than anyone else was. The anklet was noticed, but overlooked because of his status.

"You may pass, my lord. Have a p-p-p-p-p-pleasant stay at Moon Country, Lord Uchiha!"

He nodded and went on, checking into a hotel before taking to the streets.

* * *

Almost as soon as they reached the villa and their trunks were placed in their rooms, Mikadzuki went out again to the nearest royal library, Sasuke at her heels. She scoured every book and scroll for anything useful, learning much about Moon Country, but she knew it would take weeks to make sure she missed nothing in her search.

Sasuke settled on a novel and read it as he followed her through the history aisles, which even consisted of ancient scrolls that she handled like feathers. He looked over her shoulder and frowned.

"How can you read that? It's in a different language."

"Every royal can read the ancient language of Moon Country. Unless you want to know what it says, I would appreciate utter silence."

He returned to his book and grunted when a woman as wide as she was tall shoved past him, her nose in the air. He snapped, "Excuse me! You bumped into me!"

She stopped only to smirk before going on.

"Didn't you hear me, Fatty?"

The woman paused, then turned back to him, her composure cracking. "Did you just…call me…'fatty'?"

Mikadzuki, who was reading an old tome, nearly burst out laughing. One thing nobles and royals hated the most was being called "fat". They called it "roundness granted by the gods", but in reality, they were just tubs of lard uglier than anyone else in Moon Country. She'd heard the emperor himself was so obese the slaves who carried his palanquin numbered in the dozens and had to be replaced semi-annually because of the weight alone.

That last thought cut off all desire to laugh.

The emperor of their country, so lazy he didn't move save to speak or eat. It made her burn up in anger that the amount he ate for a single day could feed the slave population for a whole year.

Sasuke smirked and mocked, "What're you gonna do about it, Chubby Cheeks? I'd bet you couldn't keep up with me, Bubble Butt!"

Her face seemed to swell with fury as she charged at him like a bull. "I'll show you, insolent child!"

He dodged like he was turning because of the wind, sticking his foot out so she tripped and fell to the floor with a disgusting thud. He snorted and went over to his wife. "You weren't kidding at how fat they were. Not even Choji's mother was this tubby back home."

"You…you can't be royals…" the infuriated woman growled as she got up. "You have to be ginpatsu in disguise!"

Mikadzuki, to cover up her revulsion, began laughing. "We're not ginpatsu! We're ninjas! No fatso would be accepted as a Jonin or Chunin in the ninja ranks!"

"You! What's your name?"

It was then the ginme young woman realized she was facing her old master. Instead of hiding, she rolled her eyes. "Why would I be obliged to give my name when you haven't given yours? It's common courtesy, which obviously you've unlearned when in the presence of foreign ninja nobility."

She placed the tome back and turned to leave when the woman grabbed her by her braid and yanked her backwards. With agility that only a ninja or ginme could display, she stepped backwards and twirled, slapping the pudgy hand off her hair. "How dare you manhandle my hair, you discourteous wretch!"

"Get on your knees and bow to your master, ginpatsu! You can't fool me with those contacts and hair dye! I know my slave when I see it!"

Mikadzuki's dark eyes burned in deep-seated hatred. "I bow to _no one_, let alone some cow who eats the fat of _pigs_!"

"You dare to insult your master?!"

"I have no master! I'm the wife of Lord Sasuke, heir of the Uchiha Clan in the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

The woman's beady eyes snapped to Sasuke, who was holding his wife from behind. She cried, "Lord Uchiha, your wife is an impostor! This is a runaway ginpatsu which belongs to me! I've thought it was dead for five years!"

"No one lays a hand on my wife without punishment, whoever you are. Even if she _was_ this 'ginpatsu' you're talking about, I wouldn't relinquish my marriage to her because of some 'claim' you have on her." He narrowed his eyes. "And I don't take kindly to people who refer to my wife as 'it'."

"How can you stand to even touch a ginpatsu?! It's good for nothing but to work until it dies!"

"Slavery doesn't exist in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Once she stepped into those walls, she was a person just like everyone else, with an equal right to be whatever she wanted, and as my wife, she has the right to be here, in this library, reading whatever she likes. You can't stop her or convince me to give her up."

"I can call the authorities and have them bring it back to me!"

"Only if you want an international incident. Lady Tsunade, who's the Fifth Hokage, wouldn't take kindly to a nameless royal kidnapping the wife of the next head of the Uchiha Clan, the best friend of her apprentice Sakura Haruno and the to-be Sixth Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. Let alone what the Uchiha Clan would do to you. Lord Fugaku and Lady Mikoto _adore_ their daughter-in-law and would fight tooth-and-nail to have her returned. Oh, and she's good friends with the Fifth Kazekage, Lord Gaara of the Desert and his sister, Lady Temari… You'd be _very _popular with _both_ Fire Country and Wind Country's hidden villages. I wouldn't be surprised if they sent assassins for your head."

He grinned and nuzzled Mikadzuki's cheek. "That is, _if_ they could get past me."

"She's the daughter of a criminal! She herself is a criminal for even _being_ here, let alone leaving my manor!"

Mikadzuki threw back her head and laughed. "You called what you were living in a _manor_?! If you weren't born a kurokami, I would've guessed that was a commoner's house! All you sold was turnips and had a single slave! I wouldn't doubt those clothes you're wearing are _borrowed_, unlike my fine silks, which are made just for me!"

The married couple locked eyes with the portly woman, neither backing down.

"Move."

Dressed to look like the emperor's firstborn son, Itachi walked up to them, shoving the woman aside. He held himself like he was of the rank, Teru tucked within his kimonos, his arm out of the sleeve and cradling the baby. When the woman recovered, she stared up at Itachi like he was a god, falling to her knees and planting her face into the floor.

"Your Excellency! I didn't know you were there!"

He shot a look at Sasuke and Mikadzuki that was so vexed that Sasuke smirked back. He turned and glared at the bowing figure as if she was a piece of manure on the bottom of his shoe. "You will leave this woman alone, Princess Mitsuho. Cease this worthless squawking at once."

"O-of course, Your Excellency! You look positively radiant today!"

With a scramble which was most unbecoming, she fled.

"Itachi, what're you doing here? Why the costume?"

"At my hotel, once they saw me in my normal clothes, the staff insisted I wear this. Now everyone on the streets have been prostrating themselves at my feet. It's exhausting and idiotic. I trust my intervention saved us a lot of trouble."

Mikadzuki beamed. "Thank you, Mr. Itachi. I don't know how we would've gotten out of that without you."

He smiled back and nodded. "Anything for my younger brother's true love."

Sasuke frowned and narrowed his eyes. "You didn't answer my question. What're you doing here?"

"I just happened to want to see this place after the stories I've heard and I've seen enough to know that you're right about how it's run here. It doesn't matter if I wear the Uchiha symbol, my hair color is what they look at first. I was so disgusted by how the hotel staff sent in slaves to cater to my every whim that I sent them away without them doing a single thing. I'm sure they're just going to send in more once I get back."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You big baby, we _have_ to watch as slaves do everything for us. I wouldn't be surprised if I asked, they'd even wipe my butt for me."

Mikadzuki nodded and muttered, "And they'd be pleased about it, too."

* * *

Itachi went with them to the villa for their midday meal, only for any slave who was working to prostrate themselves as they walked by. Higher-ranked servants (kinpatsu) greeted them with bows.

"Lord and Lady Uchiha, welcome back. How was the library?"

"Just fine, thank you," Mikadzuki answered with a smile. "Is lunch ready?"

"Yes my lady, this way."

When they sat down, a slave girl around Mikadzuki's age put down the platter of food and scurried into a corner, her eyes on the floor. Itachi sighed and crooked his finger. The girl flinched, but came over.

"You looked starved. Take something from our meal, we won't eat it all."

She stared at the meal, her entire body quaking, before she snatched off a single piece of cured salmon and stuffed it into her mouth, tears in her eyes at how delicious it tasted. As she was about to return to her corner, he spoke again.

"You'll help Lady Mika with getting ready for bed every night from now on."

The servant who was standing at Itachi's side protested, "But Your Excellency! It is but a kitchen ginpatsu! It has no idea how to do such work!"

"Shouldn't every servant know how to do anything their master asks?"

"Y-yes, but—"

"Then she'll have to learn from now on."

* * *

Mikadzuki sighed as she retired to her room, only for a tentative knock to be heard at her door. She called, "Enter."

The same slave girl who Itachi had assigned to her came in, her wiry frame pathetic as she curled in on herself, trying to be invisible.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," Mikadzuki coaxed gently. "Come, I'll show you now to remove my kimonos."

Half an hour was all it took for her to be in a white yukata spotted with blue cherry blossoms. She then knelt on a pillow in front of a mirror and smiled.

"Now for my hair."

That took less time and she sighed as her hair was brushed out gently and she then braided it herself on one side. She then asked, "Would you warm my bed for me? I'll be up for a while longer."

She then opened a huge bound book and began writing with a fine ink brush. She smiled and knew she wouldn't stop until she'd found the true history of why things were the way they were for Moon Country. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the girl lay down under the covers and was instantly asleep. She watched fondly and then returned to her notes.

* * *

Not an hour after, a shadowed figure came in through her window and moved to snatch the gin-me girl from the bed. Mikadzuki sighed and asked, "Looking for me?"

The masked ninja gasped and was knocked out by Sasuke. He frowned and shook his head. "Pathetic. Didn't even check his target's location before striking. He automatically thought you would have silver hair while sleeping. How blind can these ninjas get?"

"Kurokami only have average intelligence here. It's as if they don't work on their knowledge past Genin level. He had to be a Jonin and he made that stupid mistake."

She then went to the bed and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Wake up, you can go now."

The girl did as asked and was out of the room in an instant.

"I remember when I was like that. I hope that girl can find happiness once I bring equality to this country."

Sasuke nodded.

* * *

This chapter is second to last...it startles me how quickly this went! *sniffs*

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Last chapter everyone! I'm sure someone enjoyed it out there, thanks for reading it, everyone! *waves*

* * *

Mikadzuki walked with Sasuke a month later, amidst a citywide festival for the emperor's birthday. She looked on at the obese people who were allowed to stuff themselves further with enough food to feed the entire country for several months. Her husband sneered at how the portion sizes were changed according to what color the person's hair was, although the price stayed the same. They purchased a box of dango and were each on their first skewer when Mikadzuki saw a group of ginme children sitting against a building, shivering and watching the nobles eat their snacks with hunger blatant in their eyes. She placed a hand on her love's arm and they came over to the tiny beggars. She squatted down and held out the box of dango.

"Here."

The children shied away, just because she had black hair. She smiled kindly and took out a stick of dango, offering it to one of the children.

"Come on, take it. I won't let you starve like this."

Frail fingers snatched it away, and each child took a tiny bite. As they swallowed, she saw that each neck was scarred horrendously, proof that their vocal cords had been torn out recently and they'd been thrown on the streets to starve. It happened to children who couldn't behave properly, often speaking out of turn. But for so many at once…it was appalling. She had to swallow bile that rose in her throat, her smile never wavering as she crooned, "You poor, poor children. Would you all like to work for me?"

Hope shone so brightly in their eyes that she almost started to weep at how desperate they must be, on the verge of starvation. She smiled and stood, beckoning for them to follow her. They did so, like a litter of puppies after their mother. The oldest couldn't be more than seven years old, the youngest three at most. Sasuke took her hand and murmured, "You know we're being watched. I doubt any kurokami would do this for starving ginme children."

"I couldn't let them die in the street like that. You see the dried blood on their necks, this was done to them just days ago, and I wouldn't be surprised if they've caught infections because of the untreated wounds. We have to send word to Sakura as soon as we get back to the villa so she can come and heal them."

"I know how you feel, but you can't save every ginme we pass."

"I can try my hardest, no matter what you say."

He squeezed her hand and didn't argue further.

* * *

Sakura was there by the next day and had them treated and on a strict diet (no Argent Leaf). She smiled at each child and cooed, "You're all so cute, I'll bet you'll become impossibly adorable when you fill out properly."

The children (seven in total) beamed at her and signed "thank you" to her.

"You're welcome. Did you all thank Lady Mika?"

Eager nods followed her question.

"You're all really smart, picking up sign language quicker than anyone I've come across. I'm sure you'll all be successful in whatever careers you get into in the future when we go to the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Because of their lack of consumption of Argent Leaf, their hair was fading to varying shades of brown, blonde and some were even black.

Her assistant, a kinpatsu woman, flinched as she heard that they were being taken from Moon Country. "Miss Haruno, you cannot take them away from here! The border guards will surely catch you!"

"There's no civilian who could ever catch me. You've seen it time and time again that I've come back."

"You've never gone with so many!"

"You doubt my abilities as a kunoichi? Besides, many of these people I've helped escape have been excellent candidates for shinobi. If shinobi abilities are so prominent in these ginme, many of their ancestors must've been shinobi as well. If you people weren't so prejudiced, your shinobi population would shoot up by at least fifty percent."

"If you're ever caught, you'll cause a war."

"I know, but I'm doing this for one of my best friends."

* * *

Mikadzuki relaxed as she wrote in her journal and smiled when Sasuke put his arms around her.

"You should go to bed, love. It can wait until tomorrow."

She sighed and blew on it to help it dry before closing it. "I just feel I'm so close to finding out the truth, but I now know where it has to be."

"Where?"

"The emperor's library."

"You've told me that unless you're invited, you can't enter the palace. Even if I'm a visiting royal, I haven't been sent one this whole month."

"He's waiting for us to settle, and I've heard that the longest a person's had to wait is six months before receiving one."

"So it might be a while."

"Yes, but we will be patient."

* * *

They continued rescuing abandoned children, dying teenagers, adults and discarded elderly the next two months, Sakura actually bringing Ino with her to help with the small clinic that had been made from a basement room in the villa. When Mikadzuki came back with a young teenage girl with blood dripping from her mouth and down her legs, the blonde kunoichi gasped.

"What happened to her?!"

Sakura shook her head. "Lay her down here, I need to stop the bleeding."

The girl cried out in pain but stifled it almost instantly as she cringed. Sakura's hands were gentle as they glowed with chakra. The blood flow was stemmed and she smiled. "Ino, get a bath ready, we need to get all this off."

Mikadzuki had left as soon as she'd laid the abused girl on the futon, Ino murmuring, "Is she trying to smuggle the entire ginme population out of Moon Country?"

"Master Tsunade supports this operation completely. As long as we don't get caught, we'll continue doing this."

In a louder voice, Ino asked, "What happened to this poor girl?"

"It's part of the slave breaking process for girls. One of her masters raped her until she was reduced to this mess. She was discarded because she screamed too much."

The ginme teenager whimpered as she was washed gently by the two women. She sobbed when she was dried and placed back on the futon. She was in a prostrated position as soon as she was set down, pleading, "Please don't take this ginpatsu back to its masters! Lady Uchiha saved this ginpatsu from certain death and is kind! If this ginpatsu is returned, it will die!"

Sakura knelt in front of the frightened girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing comfortingly. "Don't worry, we won't bring you back to your masters—"

Eyes brilliant silver shot up and she grabbed Sakura by the shirt and shrieked, "PLEASE! IF THE MASTERS KNOW THIS GINPATSU IS ALIVE, THIS GINPATSU WILL BE TIED TO A TREE FOR ANIMALS TO FEAST ON! THIS GINPATSU WILL DO ANY WORK ASKED OF IT! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE _PLEASE_ DON'T TELL MASTERS!"

Ino growled and slapped the girl on the cheek. "Snap out of it, will you? You don't have to beg so desperately. Sakura promised, and she never breaks a promise."

The girl's lips twitched and she bowed to them once more. "This ginpatsu will begin work right away—"

Sakura shook her head. "You won't be working anymore."

"B-but—"

"We're going to be taking you to Leaf with us and others, and there you can lead any life you want. You'll be free, not owned by anyone. You're a person, not a thing to be broken and thrown away on a whim."

"Why? This ginpatsu doesn't deserve such kindness!"

"Yes, you do. Let me tell you a secret."

The ginme girl leaned forward and Sakura whispered, "The one you call 'Lady Uchiha' was just like you, five years ago."

"No! A kurokami as beautiful and magnanimous as Lady Uchiha couldn't be anything other than what she is!"

"It's true. You'll see for yourself, once you stop eating Argent Leaf."

* * *

A servant came to Mikadzuki when she was having tea with Sasuke and Itachi, a letter on a gold platter. "This just came from the Imperial Palace, Lady Uchiha."

It was snatched from the plate and torn open, her face lighting up. "Excellent. Thank you for your promptness."

Sasuke read it after her and a triumphant smirk came to his lips. "Summons to the Imperial Palace, Itachi. All three of us."

Itachi frowned and shook his head. "What a spectacle it'll be: I can just imagine it."

* * *

The trio stepped into the grand dining room, scores of kinpatsu servants mixed with ginme slaves scrambled to fill the enormous table before they sat down. Mikadzuki kept her composure, even if she felt like retreating and just going to the library. Sasuke and Itachi had blank faces as they deliberately slowed their pace. Judging by how things sped up, there were lives on the line.

A mere few inches away, a tiny ginme boy tripped and fell, the empty tray in his hands crashing to the floor. He cringed, waiting to be punished for his clumsiness in front of important guests, only for Itachi to wave him away, muttering, "Just get up and be on your way. Cowering won't win you any favors, kid."

Intensely surprised, he did as told, picking up the tray and racing to the kitchen. At the head of the table, they knelt, only for fanfare to start up as huge doors opened. They had to resist the urge to gape as a mound of human flesh wrapped in silk was carried in by two dozen ginme, who were nearly buckling under the weight. The sight was enough to chase all their appetites away and leave only a bitter taste in their wake.

Mikadzuki was so shaken at the sight of so many of her people being practically crushed that she struggled not to faint, while at the same time resisting the idea of grabbing every piece of silverware in reach and shoving it through the roof of the emperor's mouth into his brain. This was the epitome of their society: their supreme ruler sitting on the backs of the slaves he didn't even notice were there beyond that they moved him from one place to the other.

The palanquin was set down and the ginme crawled away, most hardly able to drag themselves to the door before collapsing. Other, more able ginme dragged the (hopefully unconscious) bodies away as the doors closed.

"Presenting the supreme ruler of Moon Country, Emperor Shinogu!"

* * *

Mikadzuki pored over ancient documents relentlessly, Sasuke chasing after her as she raced from one part of the emperor's private library to the other, scribbling notes down without even looking away from the texts she had her eyes glued on.

"Mika, would you stop for a moment!" her husband hissed, fed up with her frantic movements. He snatched at air as she avoided his hold expertly and scribbled more, her brain moving so fast her body strained to keep up. "You're upset and you're avoiding me on purpose so you don't have to talk about it! You're going to work yourself into the ground at this rate and won't be able to help anyone with the information you're collecting!"

All of a sudden, she spread a paper the size of a tablecloth across the surface of her workspace and began writing random words on specific places on the paper. Her tiny writing began to take shape the more she wrote, Sasuke's eyes widened as a picture was the result: a ginme woman embracing a kurokami man.

"Done!" she gasped, then realized what her words had drawn. Her eyes raced over the completed text and she fell back in her chair. "It's all here…the whole story. What I've been searching for all this time…"

Sasuke squinted at the words and asked, "What does it say? I can't read it."

"Of course not, the text's several centuries old, without cross-references, it's gibberish to you."

"But you can?"

"Yes, but it was such a pain to get all these words in the right place so that everything was clear. Whoever did the puzzle was a genius of the highest caliber."

"In other words, a ginme."

She stopped reading and nodded, realizing it had to be true. The narrative was full of words and phrases that were intelligent beyond what a kurokami could manage, even back in the day this was written.

A scuff of a foot against the floor made her fold it up in a square that fit in her sleeve before she turned to go back to the room they'd been provided during their stay at the imperial palace. Sasuke noticed a chakami man walk into the library as they exited, amazed that she'd detected a possible intrusion before he had. She murmured to him, "We must show this to Lady Tsunade right away, but I don't trust any couriers here."

"Meow."

She started so bad Sasuke almost hit the wall next to them, her eyes wide when she saw her cat sitting in front of her. She squatted and picked him up. "Haiiro! What're you doing here?! _How_ did you get here in the first place?! I left you at home!"

Haiiro purred and rubbed the underside of her chin with the top of his head.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, suspicious, but didn't say anything whilst they were in the hallway.

They entered their chambers, shooing away the ginme who tried to help them. As Mikadzuki sat on a couch, Haiiro jumped down and sat next to her, his back presented to her view. With a pop and a puff of smoke, a gi appeared on him with a harness which had pouch meant for a scroll, the Leaf symbol on the top. He turned his head towards his master and said in a low voice, "I'm sorry for the deception, Lady Mikadzuki, but it was vital you thought I was a normal cat."

Sasuke grabbed the shinobi cat by the nape and activated his Sharingan. "Who sent you?! Are you spying on my wife?! The Uchiha Clan?!"

Haiiro's fur stood on end as he shut his eyes tight. "Don't be angry with me, Lord Sasuke! Lord Fugaku and Lady Mikoto told me to watch over Lady Mikadzuki for her safety! I knew you wouldn't trust me if I came to her as a shinobi cat, so I disguised myself as a normal one! I can get what you want to send to Lady Hokage swiftly and securely!"

Mikadzuki nodded and scratched his head. "I believe your story, Haiiro. Sasuke, let him go, he'll take it for me."

She wrote a short note as Sasuke sealed the paper into a scroll and used a blood seal to make sure only the Hokage would be able to open it. She slid it into the pouch and murmured, "Go, and remind me to get you some salmon when you come back with the reply."

Haiiro nodded and vanished with a pop.

"I'm sure with how long he's had to pretend to be a normal cat, he'll be talking up a storm when we get home," Sasuke grumbled.

She then remembered how she'd been broken out of Itachi's genjutsu. Haiiro had been rubbing across her legs, injecting his chakra into her body. He'd been protecting her from the very first. Perhaps she'd get the freshest fish from here and give him a whole feast.

"So, what's the story?"

"It's more complicated than a war or one side overthrowing another in a coup. The forbidden fruit, once bitten, cannot be undone at any price. The kurokami's shame and the ginme's punishment is what we see today, even so long after the initial act. To differentiate the ginme from any other human, they were forced to take the Argent Leaf all the time. My mother's punishment is all part of what cannot be changed, unless taken from this forsaken land."

"You mean that's why you were able to marry me without being punished?"

"Yes. I'm saving my people the right way: taking them from the place where they cannot change fate."

"What was the 'initial act'?"

"Adultery."

It was silent after that.

* * *

Over the following years, every ginme was smuggled out of the island country, yet none of the shinobi of the Hidden Moon Village could seem to track the operation. Finally, Mikadzuki, Sasuke, Itachi and Teru smuggled themselves out. Once they were back in Leaf, Mikadzuki's hair and eyes had returned to their silver color, since she preferred it that way. She went to Tsunade to remove the chakra sealing her feather follicles, the blonde woman smiling at the ginme woman with pride.

"You freed your people from certain death, but you know that more will be born, as inbred that country is."

"Yes, this is why I'll return intermittently to search for any newborns. Soon enough, the mutant gene will be so scarce that no one will remember what a ginme looks like."

"All the rescued people are calling you their savior, save you're called Lady Mikadzuki."

"It'll take ample amounts of time until they act like normal people."

"Now that your task is mostly done, are you going to start a family?"

"I intended to speak of such with Sasuke this evening."

"Teru's grown so much since I last saw him. He's what, eight now?"

"Yes."

"Even if he's a miniature of his father, he has your intelligence."

"I knew the moment he hatched."

The door opened and Teru came running in, chirping, "Mom! Dad says we're going to the library after dinner! Can you come with us?"

She smiled and petted the boy's silvery-black hair. "I'm afraid I'm spending time with Uncle Sasuke tonight."

He frowned a little, but nodded. "You think I'll be getting any cousins soon?"

"Yes, I'm sure you will."

"Hooray!"

With that he ran back out, Mikadzuki smiling sadly after him. "He only called me that because no one else was around. I hope someday he'll move on without having to worry about the circumstances of his birth."

"I'm sure he'll have it on his mind, but he's the opposite of a fool."

"I know it all too well."

"Like the rest of your life."

"Yes."

* * *

So, in the next year, a female hatchling came into the world, silver hair like her mother. Her father smiled warmly as he reached out and touched her soft cheek, her mother hooding her wings over her mate and offspring.

"She's beautiful."

"What will we call her?"

"Choko."

"A name befitting a perfect daughter."

"She will continue what I started when I am gone."

"You have many years yet to live, my love. Don't place such a burden on her unless she wants it."

"As you wish."

* * *

And there you have it! The! End!

Any questions on the terms or plot? I know you're out there, I can hear your lips moving...

Please review!


End file.
